Mi historia entre tus dedos
by Mel.Ledde
Summary: All-Humans.  Jasper engaña a Alice y eso hace que ambos lleguen al divorcio. Ella se va del país y al perecer el se arrepiente de todo, ¿Pero Alice estará dispuesta a perdonar y hacer una nueva historia con Jasper?...En proceso de REVISIÓN, pronto Pimera Edición.
1. Chapter 1

Era la primera vez que pasaba algo así en la casa de los Hale.

—Deja de mentir! —Pidió entre sollozos Alice.

Ella lo había descubierto todo aquel día. Su esposo, Jasper, le engañaba con otra mujer. Se armo de valor y decidió enfrentarlo ella sola. Preparo su cena favorita y le espero después del trabajo, dispuesta a que el confesara.

En esos momentos se encontraba llorando de rabia. Su marido negaba rotundamente los hechos y tachaba de celosa a su esposa. Daba vueltas por el cuarto y se pasaba las manos por el cabello, para tratar de disminuir el dolor de cabeza.

—No haz dejado de decirme de cosas desde hace un mes! —Dijo cansado Jasper.

—Deja de mentirme y dime la verdad—Pidió la pelinegra alzando la voz.

—Alice, tu no eres así—Dijo el hombre de la casa—Pon los pies en la tierra y deja de alucinar cosas que no son! —

—Puedes tacharme de lo que quieras—Dijo la joven a gritos—Pero si me ves la cara de estúpida, como para engañarme con otra…dímelo a la cara como el hombre que eres!—

Los niveles de voz subieron, hasta que ambos llegaron a los gritos. Se dijeron de cosas, y ninguno se arrepintió de lo que dijeron.

El sonido de unas sirenas y los golpes desesperados en su puerta hicieron que ambos pararan por un minuto.

Alice sentía las cabeza explotar y Jasper tenia la garganta reseca de tanto grito. Este ultimo bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa fingida.

—Puedo ayudarle en algo, jefe Swan? —Pregunto Jasper con voz ronca.

Detrás del _sheriff, _todo el vecindario estaba reunido. Al parecer los gritos se salieron de control y los vecinos temieron por la vida de la señora Hale.

—Todo bien? —Pregunto Charlie Swan frunciendo el seño.

Jasper no tuvo oportunidad de responder, Edward, su cuñado le tomo por el cuello y presiono contra el.

—Edward, calma! —Dijo el _sheriff _ asustado. Ni el mismo le vio llegar.

—SI TOCAS A MI HERMANA! TE MATO….ESCUCHAME BIEN HALE….TE MATO—Dije Edward presionando contra el cuello del interpretado.

—Hijo cálmate ya—Dijo su suegro—No creo que sea necesario que traiga a Bella—Dijo el jefe de policías entre dientes.

Edward bufo, miro una vez más a su cuñado y lo zafó de su amarre, no sin antes darle un empujón.

De las escaleras, se escucharon los pasos de Alice. Bajo con cuidado cada escalón, llevando consigo un par de maletas. No había hecho que Jasper confesara, pero ella sentía que su matrimonio estaba al borde del precipicio.

Con paso lento, el hermano mayor de la pelinegra se acerco hasta ella y le abrazo fuertemente. Le escucho llorar y pedirle que la sacara de ese pueblo.

—Vamos a casa—Dijo Edward tomando las maletas de su hermana.

—_Jazz…amor…estas bien?_ —

La sangre se le helo a todos los presentes, algunos de rabia, otros de sorpresa e incluso hasta de miedo.

—NO PUDISTE ENCONTRAR A OTRA PERSONAS CON QUIEN ENGAÑARME! —Dijo Alice gritando a todo pulmón—Me engañaste con la remera del pueblo! —

La sangre que le calentó a unos y otros se les fue hasta los pies. El jefe Swan de adelanto y detuvo a Edward sujetándole los brazos.

—Eres lo peor…no te mereces a mi hermana! —Dijo Edward bufando y tratando de zafarse del agarre de su suegro.

Victoria Weber siempre fue conocida con mala racha en el pueblo. Se veían desfilar hombres por su casa y andar siempre con uno diferente cuando quería. Sus puntos fuertes siempre fueron la familia Cullen, una familia llena de hombres guapos y adinerados. Un día se cruzo en la oficina con el señor Jasper Hale. Desde ese día estuvo en sus planes tenerlo en sus redes y no tardo mucho en conseguirlo.

Después de hacer que Edward perjurara que no volvería a por Jasper, Charlie le dejo libre y el no dudo abrazar a su hermana, la cual estaba sucumbida e un mar de llanto.

—Ven pequeña—Dijo Edward besando su frente—Hay cosas que no valen la pena—

* * *

**Hola..soy yo de nuevo -.-` Al parecer hubo un mal entendido al subir "Mi historia entre tus dedos" ya que a la hora de subirlo no le puse que lo habia completado ya que solo era un One-shot y mucha gente esperaba un segundo capitulo, pero obvio que no lo habia, asi que decidi empezar desde cero otra vez...Esta nueva version de Mi historia entre tus dedos, se la quiero dedicar a 2 personas que fueron el motor para empzar una nueva historia y que sin ellos no seria capaz de crear un nuevo fic..**

**Gracias por leer y dejar sus valiosos reviews.**


	2. Empezando Desde Cero

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia si.**_

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde aquella noche en que todo el pueblo supo que Jasper Hale tenía una querida, que era la prostituta del pueblo.

Esa noche, después de que su hermano le sacara de casa, fuero hasta Seattle, a casa de sus padres.

Su hermano y su cuñada Bella, viajaron de regreso a Inglaterra, para buscarle una casa a Alice. Esa misma noche, mientras lloraba en brazos de Carlisle, su padre, tomo la decisión de dejar América y empezar desde cero. Dijo que tomaría el primero vuelo a donde fuera, pero su madre, Esme, le hizo recapacitar y su hermano le dijo que el la ayudaría.

Ahora se encontraba en la que fuese su casa. Durante toda la semana fue a recoger sus cosas de poco a poco. Normalmente iba poco antes del anochecer, justo antes de que Jasper llegara del trabajo, debido que toda la mañana la tenia ocupada.

Nunca iba sola, siempre iba acompañada con un hombre, cuando no era su padre, era su hermano, e inclusive hasta el mismo _sheriff._

Pero no contaban que aquel día, Jasper estuviera en casa más temprano de lo normal. Alice le pidió a su padre que esperara afuera mientras ella sacaba la última carga de cosas. Su padre se encontraba en el porche de la casa, ayudando a su hija a subir las cosas al Volvo.

La pelinegra daba vueltas en toda la casa, sacando los últimos detalles. Se llevaría la casa, solo que las escrituras estaban a nombre de su ex-esposo. Ella contaba con los tres carros que ambos tenían, que al final decidió venderlos.

—Alice—Dijo un voz deteniéndola.

Se giro al escuchar su nombre, y delante de ella estaba quien fuese su compañero por dos años y medio.

—Dime—Contesto ella secamente.

—Sigamos siendo amigos—Dijo Jasper con la vista baja.

Dio una risita sarcástica y negó con la cabeza.

—No, porque a un amigo lo perdono, pero tu...—

Siguió con su camino hasta la entrada de la puerta, donde Carlisle, tomo la caja con la que cargaba y la guardo en la cajuela de la camioneta.

—Los papeles del divorcio llegaran a tu despacho mañana por la tarde, después de que los firmes, estarán divorciados—Hablo por primera vez el que fuese su suegro por un tiempo.

El simplemente asintió. Alice se había encargado de todo, el solo tenia que firmar.

—Un gusto conocerte, Alice Cullen—

—Hasta pronto, Jasper Hale—

La chica y su padre, subieron al automóvil, y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto, dentro de tres horas y media, ella partiría al otro lado del mundo, para dejar atrás, toda una historia.

Cerro la puerta después de despedirse de…Alice Cullen. Dentro de veinticuatro horas, el seria un hombre soltero y sin compromisos. De igual manera como lo hiciese su ex-esposa, recogió la casa que solamente contaba con sus pertenencias. Dentro de dos días vendría el valuador, para poner en venta la casa.

Ella se había arrasado con todo, desde las fotos, hasta los libros de literatura. Aunque conociéndola, seguro tiro la mitad de las cosas que saco de la casa. Entro a su cuarto, que contaba con la cama, la cabecera, los buros, y el tocador.

El crujir debajo de sus pies hizo que bajara la vista. Con su pie aplastaba un marco de madera. Se agacho para recogerlo, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse con los cristales rotos. Tomo el marco en sus manos, pero al siguiente segundo se resbalo de ellas.

Después de todo, no lo dejo solo. Había dejado su foto favorita.

El atardecer, hacía que sus sonrisas brillaran y sus ojos se vieran iluminados. Ella vestía con un vestido ampón de color blanco y el con un esmoquin negro. Los arboles del bosque eran el escenario perfecto.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Recordaba el día de su boda como si fuera ayer. El amaba esa foto, pues Alice tenía una sonrisa y una mirada de felicidad, una sonrisa que no volvió a ver en los últimos meses y que jamás tendría la suerte de disfrutarla de nuevo.

Entonces abrió los ojos y vio el error que había cometido…haber conocido a Alice Cullen.

* * *

**_Regrese antes de lo pensado... :D_**

**_Bueno este es el segundo capitulo...me tarde menos tiempo que el primero xD. En este momento estoy con el cerebro seco, entonces yo creo que el prox capitulo si me tomara unos cuantos dias mas... Gracias a las persona que siguen el fic. _**

**_Espero les agrade la historia y nos leemos. Dejen sus valiosos reviews :D_**


	3. Forks

**_Antes que nada, este capitulo se lo dedico a mi Amigo Luigy, que se encuentra enfermo en casa...Recuperate amigo!_**

**_Perdonen la tardanza y disfruten! _**

* * *

El primer mes, fue el más difícil para Alice. Primero, el acostumbrarse a una cultura nueva, segundo, conseguir el trabajo que ella quería y por ultimo, el dormir sola por las noches.

Todas las noches, su cuñada iba a visitarla, ya fuera para orientarla o para consolarla. En aquellos momentos, estaba rentando una casa acorde a lo que ella era. Una casa estilo rustico, de un solo piso, un baño con tina, 3 recamaras, sala-comedor y un amplio patio.

Se encontraba en el estudio, el cual estaba situado hasta el fondo de la casa, por lo cual no escuchaba como alguien golpeaba la puerta principal. Tenia la cabeza en el dibujo, estaba diseñando un vestido, para impresionar a los modistas de D&G, para que le dieran un puesto en la empresa.

El sonido de su móvil le saco un brinco, haciendo que uno de los trazos quedara mal hecho. Maldijo en voz baja y contesto sin mirar quien llamaba.

—Diga? —

—Al?—Preguntó una voz chillona del otro lado de la línea.

—Rose? —Dijo Alice reconociendo esa vocecilla.

—Alice! Ábreme, me estoy congelando aquí afuera! —Dijo su amiga enojada.

La pelinegra soltó una carcajada y cortó la comunicación. Dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y fue a abrirle a Rosalie Hale.

Empezaba la temporada de invierno y nevaba desde finales de Octubre, poco antes de terminar el otoño. A ella le daba igual el clima, ya que se acostumbraba muy fácil a todo…incluso a vivir sola y soltera.

—Alice! —Dijo la rubia tiritando de frio.

—Anda, que te congelas—Dijo la menor ofreciéndole le paso a su casa.

—De verdad, perdóname la vida, nadie me quiso dar explicaciones y mi madre me dijo que no te buscara, que seria demasiado desconsiderado buscarte después de lo que te hizo mi hermano —Dijo Rosalie apenada hasta los pies.

—No te preocupes, no cargo con ningún resentimiento contra tu familia—

—Pero son una mala amiga! No estuve allí cuando me necesitaste—

—Rose, yo se que me apoyas y eso es mas que suficiente—Dijo Alice abrazando a su amiga.

Rosalie Hale, era la hermana mayor de Jasper. Le ganaba por dos años cuatro meces. Se dedicaba al modelaje y justo cuando se divorcio su hermano, ella se encontraba en Australia, inhabilitada por una inundación. Cuando regreso a Forks, el pueblo hablaba sobre el divorcio de los Hale. No dudo un minuto y fue a casa de sus padres. Su madre le platico todo lo que había sucedido. Varias semanas después empezaría el "Fashion-Show" de Praga, por lo que decidió hacer una parada antes en Inglaterra, para saludar una amiga.

—¿Cómo te va en Inglaterra? —Pregunto la mayor con miedo.

—Excelente! Bueno…todo sigue siendo nuevo para mi, pero poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando—Dijo sonriendo.

—Me alegro por ti—Dijo Rosalie de todo corazón.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? —Pregunto interesada Alice.

—No, hasta la siguiente semana—

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme al centro? —

—Seria un honor! —Dijo la rubia contenta.

Era cierto, ella no cargaba con ningún resentimiento hacia la familia Hale. Aun le dolía hablar de ellos, pero no los odiaba. Lo único que odiaba era aquel pueblo llamado Forks, en donde creció durante su juventud y donde dejo pasar mucho tiempo en vano.

Aquel día cumplía un mes de ser legalmente soltero. Firmo los papeles del divorcio nada mas tenerlos frente a el y desde entonces no sabía nada de su pasado.

Regresaba casa, después de una junta del corporativo. Actualmente residía en Olympia, en una casa de dos pisos, con 5 recamaras, 2 baños, sala-comedor y un balcón. En esos momentos la estaba rentando, pero en dentro de sus planes estaba comprarla y quedarse allí hasta que envejeciera.

La luz de la cocina estaba prendida, lo cual significaba que Victoria estaba en casa. Una semana después de que Alice se marchara al otro lado del mundo, el se largo de ese pueblo, donde toda la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas. Era bien sabido que se llevaría a "la chacha" con el y vivirían juntos.

Apago el carro y bajo de este con el portafolio en la mano. No tuvo tiempo de meter la llave, ya que _"Vicky" _ se le adelanto.

—Bienvenido a casa—Dijo la pelirroja abrazándose a su cuello.

Entraron a la casa y el olor a comida era más que evidente.

—Te prepare una sopa de calabaza—Dijo contenta la mujer de la casa.

Jasper se limito a sonreír, al parecer ella no le acababa de conocer al 100%, pues era bien sabido que las calabazas le causaban alergia. Se sobo la frente y se sentó en la mesa, dispuesto a fingir para alegrarle el día a alguien.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —

—Bien, los ejecutivos quieren asignarme un proyecto—Dijo Jasper bebiendo un trago de vino tinto.

—Amor! Eso es excelente! —

—Lo se, y gracias a eso me subirán de puesto— Dijo con una sonrisa.

Siguieron platicando durante la cena. Había tomado la mejor decisión, alejarse de Forks, un lugar donde jamás hubiera crecido como persona, debido a los recuerdos. Además, la vida le estaba sonriendo y no dejaría que su pasado le nublara el día.

* * *

_**Ya sé es demasiado corto, pero últimamente mi tiempo y mi inspiración han estado muy recortados debido a mis actividades. Al parecer la siguiente semana también habrá capitulo,y no volverá a haber, hasta dentro de 21 días, ya que dentro de 15 días empiezo exámenes semestrales :S Prometo hacer todo lo posible por complacerlos...**_

_**Bueno dejen sus Reviews y muchas gracias por leer! :D**_


	4. Pasatiempos

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia si.**_

* * *

—Alice el taxi espera abajo—Dijo Jane su asistente.

—Gracias—Contesto ella metida en el dibujo.

Después de la visita de Rosalie, le habían asignado un puesto alto de entrada en _D&G_. El edificio donde trabaja cuenta con 8 pisos, y a ella le asignaron el 6, lo que significaba que sus diseños serian expuestos en las pasarelas.

El director de _D&G _había sido optimista con ella y dijo que si su diseño vendía mas de diez mil prendas en el mundo, la subiría automáticamente al piso 8 y trabajaría mano a mano con el.

—Alice…—

—Ya ya…—Dijo cerrando su carpeta de golpe.

Tomo su abrigo y se puso la bufanda, apago la luz de su oficina y cerró la puerta al salir. Fuera de su oficina, su asistente le esperaba con una maleta y su bolso. Las tomo y se las colgó en el brazo derecho, le dio las gracias y salió corriendo al elevador. Al llegar a la planta baja, se despidió de la recepcionista y entro al taxi a gran velocidad.

—Calle Sanders esquina con St Louis—Dijo al conductor.

El taxi se puso en marcho y respiro por primera vez desde que saliera de su oficina "volando." Llego a su destino en 13 minutos, gracias a lo sincronizado de los semáforos. Le pago al taxista y se metió al estudio de Ballet.

Su madre Esme, siempre quiso practicar ballet, pero sus padres jamás la apoyaron y desde muy pequeña su hija Alice tenía gran interés por practicarlo. A la edad de 4 años su madre le consiguió clases particulares y a los 6 se había convertido en bailarina de ballet.

Se dirigió a los vestidores, donde había niñas, adolescentes y mujeres cambiándose al igual que ella. Saco sus cosas y se puso el leotardo blanco junto con las zapatillas que su hermano le había regalado.

Se sentía nerviosa, como si fuera una niña pequeña que fuera por primera vez a clases. Había dejado de practicarlo después de que se casara, pues tenía cosas que atender y el ballet solamente le distraía.

—Buenas noches—Dijo una señora de avanzada edad —Yo seré su maestra—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Aquella mujer era vieja, pues las arrugas de expresión estaban marcadas en su cara y tenia el pelo banco, junto con unos ojos azules.

Las circunstancias podrían cambiar, pero ella jamás. Aquí y en Forks, las clases de ballet eran iguales. Los mismos movimientos, los mismos detalles y hasta la misma afición por ella.

—Valla—Dijo la peliblanca—Tus pasos son demasiado finos….Alice—Dijo sorprendida.

La recién nombrada sonrió y dio las gracias. Mucha gente le decía eso y se sentía orgullosa, pues no todos lograban ese grado de perfección y solo muy pocos lo sabían apreciar. *

El ballet al igual que el dibujo, eran una de sus tantas pasiones. Estaba pensando en inscribirse a competencias o algún tipo de reto, pues ahora era libre, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y vivirlo a su manera.

Había salido temprano del trabajo lo cual le alegro lo que restaba de la tarde. El cielo estaba pintado por colores naranjas y rojos, el atardecer daba de relleno en su cara. Se puso lentes oscuros y bajo la visera del auto, para poder manejar más agusto.

En la cajuela del _Audi _llevaba el equipo necesario y una maleta con todo lo que necesitaba. Al llegar al gimnasio olímpico los rayos del sol provenían de una pequeña colina. Se estaciono en el lugar que tenían los "member-club".

Su pasión siempre fueron los deportes y el tenis era el principal. Lo practicaba desde que tenia 6 años y lo dejo de practicar cuando conoció a Alice, ya que ella llenaba el tiempo que usaba para el deporte.

En todo el tiempo que duro casado, jamás tuvo el mínimo interés en regresar a una actividad fuera de casa, pues su tiempo con Alice era más importante. **

Tomo sus cosas y con paso ligero se dirigió a la entrada. Una señorita le recibió muy amablemente y le guio con su entrenador.

—Buenas tardes…Señor Hale—Dijo su entrenador leyendo su credencial.

Su entrenador era un hombre joven, tal vez, 3 años mas joven que el. Era alto y fornido, con un cuerpo bien ejercitado.

Le dio las últimas indicaciones y espero a que Jasper estuviera listo para empezar el entrenamiento.

—¿Jasper? —Dijo una voz reconocida.

—¿María? —Dijo Jasper volviéndose.

Delante de el estaba quien una vez fuera su mejor amiga en la preparatoria.

—Que milagro! —Dijo la mujer caminando hacia el.

Se abrazaron y se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

—Wow! Por fin Alice te deja salir—Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Jasper guardo silencio, al parecer ella no sabia nada de su divorcio. María trato de descifrar su cara y al fin lo entendió.

—Dios….cuanto lo siento—Dijo apenada.

—Perdón por no avisarte—

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, de cierta manera María había hecho que ellos se conocieran por azares del destino.

—¿Cómo esta ella? —Pregunto después de varios segundos.

—Se fue del país—Dijo Jasper empezando a calentar.

—Hey…una revancha por lo de la ultima vez? —Dijo María cambiando de tema.

—Mira que si pierdes, no me llames santo—Dijo bromeando.

La última vez que había jugado tenis fue en la secundaria, eran equipos dobles, el era con Félix e iban contra María y Edward. Ellos habían logrado vencerlos en 2 sets y después de perder solo recuerda la sonrisa de la hermanita de Edward.

Ahora era una necesidad salir de casa, el divorcio aun le traía con una astillita y necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro y de que mejor forma que hacer algo que te guste. Esperaba que su mente se ocupara en otras cosas y que le dejara dormir en las noches, para así olvidar su pasado.

* * *

_**Bueno estoy de regreso antes de lo pensado, pues el Martes empizo semestrales y no creo actualizar en 15 dias, ademas de que necesito una lluvia de ideas, ya que tengo como 2 o 3 capitulos seguidos, pero no los puedo meter aside simples, necesito algo que los conecte...**_

_**Bueno explico rapidamente los***_

_*** Vamos es una cualidad que tiene Alice y Jasper jamas la aprecio y la dejo ir ( no se si me doy a entender)**_

_**** Describe como Alice era su todo para el y nada mas cabia en su mundo. **_

_**Les adverti que mis fics tenían algo de metafora. Alomejor el capitulo esta algo...raro o "mal hecho" pero necesitaba algo con que distraerme antes de ponerme a estudiar como negra.**_

_**Espero Reviews y nos vemos la próxima. **_


	5. Todo a mi favor

La felicidad parecía estar llegando a su vida.

El corazón le palpitaba a mí por hora, sentía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Se sentía la persona más afortunada del planeta, como si se hubiese ganado la lotería, o inclusive más allá de eso.

Si, se sentía como un niño que abre los regalos y delante de sus ojos esta lo que tanto anhelo. Pues eso era lo que sentía en aquel instante Jasper.

Salió de la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras escuchaba felicitaciones al pasar. El sol estaba por meterse y noto como los copos de nieve caían sobre el asfalto.

El invierno golpeaba Olimpia. Tanto tiempo esperando para que nevara, pues era su época favorita desde niño. La sonrisa en su cara se ensancho más y su corazón empezó a palpitar de felicidad.

Subió a su auto y dio marcha al motor. Tenia que saberlo todo el mundo y no podía quedarse en casa, tenían que celebrar, así que se le ocurrió una gran idea. Saco el móvil, le puso manos libres y le marco a Victoria, diciendo que se pusiera hermosa ya que esa noche celebraban.

- 0 - 0- 0- 0-0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0-

—Jasper ,¿que pasa? —Pregunto por enésima vez.

—Tranquila, no comas ansias—Dijo sujetando la mano de su amada.

Mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera, tendrían que viajar lejos, pero valdría la pena.

-0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0

—Dios! Este restaurante es carísimo! —Dijo Victoria sorprendida.

—Amor—Dijo tomando su mano—No tienes nada de que preocuparte, vamos a celebrar—Dijo sonriendo.

El mesero le tomo la orden y retiro el menú de la mesa.

—Un vino de la reserva `86—Pidió Jasper amablemente.

Minutos después el mesero llevaba 2 copas en la mano y una botella de vino lista para ser abierta. El mesero la descorcho y sirvió una porción en ambas copas. Le dieron las gracias al mesero y este se retiro con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué traes entre manos Hale? —

—Victoria….—Dijo tomando un bocado de aire—Me han hecho subdirector del departamento—Dijo con felicidad.

La expresión de su pareja no se hizo esperar y de inmediato se lanzo en sus brazos, lanzándole mil y un felicidades.

—Jasper, es lo mejor que nos ha pasado—Dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Se dieron un tierno beso y después brindaron. Disfrutaron de una cena, en compañía del otro y como no, con una sonrisa en sus caras.

Llegaron a casa un poco noche, y sin importar el cansancio, sacaron las fuerzas suficientes para hacer el amor bajo las sabanas.

La vida le parecía sonreír después de lo desgraciada que fue con el.

—Gracias—Dijo en voz abaja a su asistente.

El invierno en Inglaterra era 4 veces lo que en Forks. Aquella mañana amaneció con nieve por todos lados y por primera vez, tuvo que sacar toda su rompa invernal. El cielo se pinto de gris, mientras caían grandes cantidades de nieve por todos lados.

Estaba ocupada en una junta provisional y al parecer el frio se colaba hasta por las paredes. Había pedido un café americano y minutos después se encontraba enfrente de ella. Agrego un cubo de azúcar y meneo. Después con cuidado soplo a su bebida y dio un trago largo.

SI después de pasar todo el día ocupada y con frio, llegaba la calma a su vida, con un café caliente. Al parecer el olor a café y la temperatura de este, lograron ponerla en una paz momentánea, donde el estrés de todo el día no existía.

—Tenemos varios anuncios que hacer—Dijo la voz del Director sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Todos miraron atentamente al sujeto que vestía con un traje de marca y una corbata negra.

—Primero que nada, tenemos que sacar los diseños de invernales a mas tardar al finalizar esta semana—

Exclamaciones y murmuros se escucharon por todo el lugar.

—Segundo, tendremos que enseñar los modelos listos dentro de una semana, así que sugiero que busquen y aparten a sus costureras—

Todos reunidos en la sala empezaron a tomar nota y a reacomodar su agenda.

—Por ultimo y no menos importante—Hizo una pausa—Quiero felicitar a una persona que valla que nos ha dejado con la boca abierta—

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando la gran noticia.

—Felicidades Cullen, ahora trabajas junto conmigo—

Los ojos de la recién nombrada de abrieron como platos, mientras a su alrededor solo escuchaba aplausos y felicitaciones.

Aun no se recuperaba de la gran impresión, cuando su ahora jefe, se le acerco con un abrazo.

—Muchas felicidades Alice—Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 - 0 -0 -0 -0

Salió de la junta y su hermano y cuñada le esperaban en su vieja oficina.

—Hermanita! Felicidades—Dijo Edward abrazando a su hermana con gran fuerza.

—C-c-como sabes? —Dijo Alice sorprendida.

—Todo se sabe en esta vida—Contesto Bella.

Su hermano le invito a cenar para celebrar lo bien que le iba en su nueva vida. Subieron al Volvo y fueron directo a un restaurante.

Cerro los ojos y agradeció al cielo, que la vida le regresara el color a su mundo.

* * *

**_Hey que tal! regrese antes de lo pensado... así es, estoy en exámenes y no estudio xD naaa no se crean lo que pasa es que ya me lo se todo ;D y me tomo un momento para descansar y dejar que mi cerebro se grabe toooooooodo lo de QUIMICA! el cap bueno es algo corto y espero les guste._**

**_Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, mis capitulos son dobles por asi decirlo, ya que escirbo desde la vida de Alice y Jasper. Asi que si...alomejor se parecen mucho o hasta son iguales, espero eso no les aburra... Este es un tipo conector con los otros 3 capitulos que tengo ya pensados._**

**_Dejen reviews y comenten! gracias ;D_**


	6. Noticias

**_Les dejo un cap mas..._**

* * *

Un balde de agua fría fue lo que sintió. Era la peor noticia que le daban desde que vivía del otro lado del mundo.

Sabia que ando andaba mal desde el momento en que escucho a su hermano del otro lado del teléfono. Al salir del trabajo tomo un taxi y con el corazón angustiado fue hasta casa de su hermano. Bella se encontraba en el mandado, por lo cual ambos se encontraban solos en la casa.

Edward la llevo hasta el estudio donde le pidió que tomara asiento. Le ofreció algo de comer, pero ella se negó, solo quería saber que pasaba. Miro atentamente a su hermano, tenía el ceño fruncido y más allá de ese punto, su cara era imposible de descifrar.

—Alice—Dijo sin mirarle—Necesito que seas fuerte—Le pidió con voz entrecortada.

Millones de cosas se le vinieron a la mente. ¿Era algo de sus padres? ¿Tenia algún problema su cuñada? No sabia que pensar, pero por la cara de su hermano era algo importante, lo suficiente para llamarla y decirle de frente. Asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus manos sudaban frio.

—Jasper viene a Inglaterra—Dijo el mayor en un suspiro.

Apretó los puños y sintió recorrer la ira por su espina dorsal, mientras la sangre se le iba a los pies. No sabía si enojarse o asustarse. No podía sentir nada, solamente estaba bloqueada.

Miro a los ojos de su hermano, donde encontró lo mismo que en los suyos, confusión.

—Que quiere? —Pregunto la pelinegra entre dientes.

—Alice, no dejare que te toque—Dijo Edward yendo hasta donde ella.

Tomo asiento a su lado y le abrazo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Ella simplemente no correspondió el abrazo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y le impedían pensar con claridad. Sentía los brazos de su hermano a su alrededor, pero ni eso lograba darle seguridad.

— ¿Cuándo? —Dijo separándose bruscamente de su hermano y levantándose de su asiento.

—Un mes a lo mucho—Dijo Edward extrañado por la actitud de la menor.

Se sobo la frente y empezó a caminar por el estudio. Cerro los ojos, tratando se alejar las lagrimas para poder pensar con la razón y no con el corazón. ¿Qué deseaba de ella? El había terminado con todo, sus sueños, su felicidad y hasta sus recuerdos_. ¿Ahora que?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Respiro profundamente. Al parecer el oxigeno le empezaba a enfriar la mente. Tal vez era cosa del trabajo o venia a vacacionar, pues el no tenia a NADA para con ella. Se tranquilizo y el corazón le volvió a la normalidad.

—Gracias—Dijo al viento.

Salió de la casa de su hermano con paso rápido. Sabia que el le seguía los pasos, por lo cual, al salir de la casa empezó correr. Corrió 6 cuadras sin detenerse. El viento frio y la falta de oxigeno hicieron que parara un momento.

Si, debía de ser fuerte, pues el pasado se empeñaba a no dejar su vida.

* * *

Tomo una bocada de aire y salió del auto. Entro a la casa sin pensarlo, pues no quería salir corriendo a otro lugar.

¿Cómo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Dejo su abrigo en un sillón de la sala y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. Tenia que revisar una vez más su discurso, antes de llevarse una reprimenda.

Veía los copos de nieve caer a través de la ventana, cuando el sonido de la puerta le hizo pegar un brinco en su lugar. Saludo a su pareja con un simple "Hola" y sin mirarle a la cara. Escuchaba una voz lejana, probablemente era ella, platicándole sobre su día o sobre el clima.

El olor a comida le regresó a la realidad. Delante de el se encontraba un plato caliente con estofado. Victoria empezó a comer, pero el simplemente se mantenía ausente, buscando la mejor manera de empezar una conversación.

—¿Todo bien? —Pregunto preocupada la pelirroja.

El asintió con la cabeza, lanzo una leve disculpa y se retiro a su cuarto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se reprendió a si mismo por ser un cobarde. Desde que empezara una aventura con la mujer que se encontraba en el piso inferior, había perdido su confianza, ya que la conciencia le remordía día y noche, mientras que sus agallas se perdieron poco a poco.

Una vez más, miro el caer de la nieve. Cerro los ojos y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras que sus manos se pasaban por su pelo.

—¿Jazz? —

Tenia que afrontarlo tarde o temprano. Se levanto de la cama y fue hasta el marco de la puerta, donde estaba su amada.

—Victoria—Dijo sobando su mejilla—Perdóname—Dijo en un susurro.

Aquella imagen se clavo en su corazón como una daga. La recién nombrada abrió los ojos perpleja. Era la misma cara que tenia Alce aquella noche que habían discutido.

—¿Vas a dejarme? —Pregunto con los ojos vidriosos.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Era la imagen viva del dolor que sintió Alice. El negó con la cabeza y le beso en la frente. Victoria se abrazo a el, escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

—Prométeme que esto no romperá nuestra relación—Dijo Jasper con la voz cortada.

Ella asintió entre sus brazos. Estaba llorando y lo sabia, ya que las lagrimas mojaban su camisa. La separo de su cuerpo y tomo su cara entre sus manos. Limpio el maquillaje corrido con sus pulgares y beso delicadamente su nariz.

—Tenemos que ir a Inglaterra—

Un sollozo contenido fue lo que salió de la boca de su pareja. Vio como fruncía el ceño y su cara cambio a enojo en un segundo.

—¿Qué QUIERES DE ELLA? —Pregunto furiosa.

—Nada—Contesto el elevado la voz— Tengo que ir a Inglaterra debido a mi nuevo puesto, tengo que conocer nuevos empresarios y hacer relaciones con ellos y el pez gordo es Edward Cullen—Dijo alterado.

Dio media vuelta y bufo. Se sobo las sienes, tratando de no enfadarse por segunda vez en el día. La noticia no le cayó nada bien a ninguno de los dos. Seguramente al verle, Edward le estrangularía con sus propias manos.

Dio un suspiro y trato de pensar. Tendría que armarse de valor y enfocarse solamente en su trabajo. No tenia ninguna razón para ver a su ex-mujer, solamente tenía que concluir con su trabajo. Era así de sencillo, pero no estaba seguro si el pasado le dejaría hacer lo que debía.

* * *

_**Algo corto, hasta ahora creo que es el mejor de los que he escrito..**_

_**Dejen sus reviews ;D**_


	7. Pesadillas

Su corazón palpito rápidamente. Al llegar a aquella esquina, su corazón dio un vuelco total. Puso su mano derecha en su pecho, hizo presión y cerro los ojos, tratando de ignorar aquel dolor que no le dejaba respirar.

Abrió los ojos y dio una bocada grande de aire, exhalándolo de un solo golpe por la nariz. Sintió como su corazón regresaba a la normalidad, pero aun sentía esa molestia, un pequeño pinchazo, como si le estuviera advirtiendo algo.

Aun permanecía en la esquina y dio vuelta a la derecha. Era una calle sin gente y sin locales. Había casas y edificios pero la mitad de ellos estaban abandonados. Sintió un pinchazo otra vez, algo le decía que tenía que salir de allí.

Dio media vuelta para regresar a la esquina, cuando a lo lejos vio una silueta. A juzgar era un hombre, por sus vestiduras anchas y su caminar seco. No le era posible verle el rostro, ya que la luz de los coches pasando le segaban la vista.

Aquella figura paro en seco y al otro segundo se hecho a correr hacia el. De la misma forma, el también paro en seco y admiro con mayor atención a aquella silueta. Venia a gran velocidad y al parecer, iba contra el.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, dio media vuelta, regresando a aquel lugar de mala muerte. Corría lo más rápido que podía tratando de que el hombre que venia a su espalda no le alcanzara. Cada vez que volteaba la vista, le veía mas cerca de el.

Una patrulla de transito se encontraba cerca, podía ver la luces rojas y azul parpadear. Aceleró el paso, pero no le sirvió de nada.

Su cuerpo cayó sin remedio sobre el asfalto, rebotando por inercia. Sentía la sangre salir de su cuerpo, al tiempo que este se tornaba frio. Debió hacer hecho caso a su corazón y haber tomado el camino que le conduciría de nuevo a casa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se encontraba jadeante y sudoroso, mientras sus manos sujetaban fuertemente la sabana. _Una pesadilla._

Hizo la sabana para un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se paso amabas manos por la cara, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire lentamente. Miro el reloj en la mesa de noche, 2:04 de la madrugada.

Se puso una bata y aun descalzo bajo al piso inferior. Se tomo un baso de leche y regreso de nuevo a la cama. Victoria se encontraba dándole la espalda., su cabello caía en cascada por la almohada. Se acostó del lado derecho y hundió su nariz en el pelo de la mujer. Se le quedo observando, pero aun en las penumbras del cuarto, no se podía engañar a si mismo, su pelo no era totalmente negro.

* * *

—_**Prometes estar allí al despertar? —**_

—_**Te lo prometo—Dijo dándole un beso en los labios. (*)

* * *

**_

Dio vueltas toda la noche, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo casado, Alice le hacia dormir de nueva cuenta, en las noches de pesadillas. Miraba su cabello negro azabache, le olía y l siguiente segundo caía noqueado por el sueño.

Di un suspiro largo y miro de nueva cuenta el reloj, 519am, tenia que dormir algo, dentro de menos de una hora entraba al trabajo y no era bueno que estuviera completamente develado.

Pero como dormir, si cada vez que cerraba los ojos las pesadillas volvían y al despertar no había remedio que le ayudara a enfrentarlas.

* * *

El viento soplaba fuertemente, haciendo ruido de entre los arboles. Los últimos rayos del sol se escondían detrás de la colina. No estaba perdida, conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano. Escucho atentamente tratando de encontrar el rio que fluía no muy lejos de allí.

El sonido del viento entre los arboles era mayor, así que decidió caminar por donde fuera hasta que dieron con el rio.

—_Alice! —_

El cielo se torno oscuro en menos de 5 minutos y las primeras estrellas empezaron a estampar el manto negro. Siguió sus instintos y al poco tiempo se encontraba al borde del rio. Ahora tendría que saber hacia que lado corría el agua y esa era su camino de regreso a casa.

—_Alice! —_

Volvió la mirada, era la voz de su padre. No estaba tan perdida, estaba a menos de 1km de casa. Unas pisadas a su espalda le hicieron volver del todo.

Delante de ella se encontraba un lobo. Sus ojos le miraban atentamente y su respiración era pesada. Desde pequeña escuchaba a los lobos aullar, pero su madre le dijo que eran inofensivos cuando te les acercabas sin miedo.

Trato de tranquilizarse, pero el gran animal dio otro paso hacia ella. Por instinto, ella retrocedió un paso, entrando al rio. La corriente bajo sus pies era fuerte, e iba de sur a norte, lo que significaba que su casa se encontraba a su derecha.

Movió un poco el pie, pero el lobo lo capto y el gruño, en forma de advertencia. Le enseño esos colmillos blancos, dispuestos a desgarrarle la piel. Soltó un leve sollozo y apretó sus manos en un puño. Era decisivo iba a morir.

El aullido del lobo le aturdió los oídos y se los tapo. Jamás pensó que aquel sutil sonido que escuchaba por las noches, fuera capaz de dejarle sorda.

—_ALICE! —

* * *

_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y el corazón le palpitaba a gran velocidad. Dio un sus suspiro y tomo su móvil para ver la hora, 4:43 de la mañana.

Retiro las sabanas de su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama. Se puso las pantuflas y salió directo a la cocina. Se tomo un vaso de agua. Regreso a la cama y se cubrió de nueva cuenta con los cobertores. Desde la ventana, veía como los copos de nieve caían lentamente.

Se quedo dormida gracias a la nieve que caía del cielo. Le arrullaron tranquilamente y durmió tranquila hasta el amanecer.

Era la primera vez que tenia pesadillas y al despertarse sola en la cama le dio miedo no poder dormir de nueva cuenta. Los 2 años que vivió con Jasper, el le tranquilizaba cantándole una nana y caía dormida entre sus brazos.

Tendría que buscar un nuevo consuelo, para no tenerle miedo a las penumbras.

* * *

**_Hola gente, regrese! Al fin termine mis exámenes y tendré un poco mas de tiempo para escribir. Este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, pero lo termine! _**

**_(*) Ese fragmento significa una promesa que se hicieron al estar casados._**

**_Ya tengo todo un indice de la historia y al parecer se me alargo mucho mas de lo pensado, pero no creo hacerla toda, ya que no dejan rewievs y eso no me estimula a seguir escribiendo D: He tenido problemas para hacer los espacios entre el POV de cada uno. En word se los pongo pero aquí se desaparecen D: si alguien sabe como ponérselos me puede avisar, se lo agradecería mucho._**

**_Espero la próxima semana actualizar, nos vemos!_**


	8. Cálida Bienvenida

La nieve caía del cielo, directo al asfalto. Dio un suspiro exhaustivo y por su boca salió un "vapor" blanco. La temperatura del exterior era diferente a la suya. Camino un par de cuadras, hasta dar con su nuevo automóvil.

Sonrió al verlo allí estacionado. Su _Porsche _amarillo estaba allí esperándole. Hacía exactamente una semana que lo habría sacado de la agencia. Dio un par de clics a la alarma y los seguros se abrieron. Abrió la cajuela y dejo sus cosas, después se subió a su auto. Se quedo un momento allí, dentro del carro, sentada en los asientos de piel.

Era la peor clase de ballet a la que haya ido. Se resbaló un par de veces y sus movimientos estaban tensos. Dio un suspiro y puso en marcha su auto. Necesitaba tomar un poco de cafeína, al parecer la noticia le había alterado más de lo esperado. Manejo al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba su café favorito. Estaciono su auto a menos de una cuadra del local.

Desde que abriera la puerta, el olor a café le relajo el cuerpo. Aspiro profundamente mientras disfrutaba de la paz de aquel lugar. Escogió un lugar no muy lejano a la ventana, pues le encantaba ver la nieve caer. Varios minutos después un mesero le tomo su orden. Había pedido un Capuchino caliente y un emparedado de fresa.

El lugar estaba adornado con cuadros, sillones, mesas y sillas. Pasaba la vista por el lugar, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una cabellera marrón. Era un hombre que estaba delante de ella, en una mesa. Vestía con un abrigo negro y una bufanda azul. El pelo lo tenia corto y bien peinado hacia atrás. Sonrió pícaramente, al parecer tenia buna facha.

Su orden llego minutos después. Dio el primer trago sin alejar la mirada de aquella silueta. Aquel hombre empezó a girar la cabeza poco a poco, como si supiera que alguien le miraba fijamente la espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el corazón le estallo nada mas ver los ojos de aquel hombre.

* * *

Aun estaba perdido. Llevaba apenas 3 días en Inglaterra y para el todo era nuevo. Empezaba a trabajar dentro de una semana, el tiempo justo para que se acostumbrara a todo, el horario y el lugar. Durante las tardes tenía una persona que se encargaba de "pasearlo" por las calles para que conociera mejor el lugar. Aquella tarde terminaron temprano y se perdió por el centro, hasta dar con un pequeño café.

Entro en el y le pareció acogedor. Era un lugar cálido y tranquilo, sin dudarlo Victoria lo tendría que conocer. Se sentó en una de las mesas y un joven le tomo la orden. Simplemente pido un Café Americano, Saco un mapa y una libreta, donde iba memorizando cada lugar. Minutos después el joven le llevo su bebida.

La bebida estaba por terminarse cuando sintió una corriente recórrele la espalda. Sabía que alguien le miraba atentamente ya que el poseía ese "don" para sentir "presencias extrañas."

Empezó a mirar sobre su hombro para lograr ver quien era, pero no lo conseguía. Pidió la cuenta y pago dejando una buena propina.

Se levanto de su asiento y en vez de camina hacia adelante dio media vuelta….y se encontró con su destino.

* * *

—A-A-Alice? —Pregunto entrecortado.

Ella no contesto, tenia los labios ligeramente separados y los ojos perdidos en la nada. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a romper el hielo, por miedo a hacer una discusión en frente de gente desconocida.

—Jasper Hale—Dijo la pelinegra varios segundos después.

El bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio. Su rostro era tan perfecto, que pensó en…

—Bienvenido—

Levanto la mirada sorprendido. En la cara de su ex—mujer se dibujaba una sonrisa forzada.

No supo que contestar. Pensó que al verle le diría una que otra maldición pero no fue eso, al contrario, le dio una cálida bienvenida.

* * *

_**Hola gente! muchas gracias por su reviews. En este momento estoy pasando por algo muy difícil en la escuela, perdón si el capitulo no es de su agrado, pero necesitaba algo con que desahogarme. Bueno algo raro el capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos la próxima! D**_


	9. Compras Navideñas

En tan poco tiempo, no había olvidado el clima de Forks. Ciertamente en Inglaterra, era lo peor de lo peor, pero su Forks no se comparaba con nada. En el bolsillo de la chaqueta llevaba una lista con todo lo que necesitaba comprar.

Dentro de 6 días seria navidad y cenarían en casa de sus padres. Le llevaría las cosas de la cena a su madre, para que preparase su platillo favorito. Estaciono su auto a pocos metros de la entrada al único supermercado de Forks.

* * *

Ella se había ofrecido para hacer las compras navideñas. Primero tendría que ir al supermercado a comprar todo lo necesario para hacer el pavo. Su padre le presto su _Mercedes-Benz_ para que fuera hasta Forks.

Su cuñada de ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Salió de casa de sus padres lo más rápido posible, para así no tener que llevar acompañante.

La calle principal de aquel, que fuera su pueblo, estaba adornado con luces navideñas. La gente pasaba por la calle contenta, con bufandas y bolsas en ambas manos.

Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero tendría que enfrentar sus miedos. No había regresado a aquel lugar desde hace más de 4 meses, que fue cuando se divorcio. Ciertamente podría comprar las cosas en un supermercado de lujo de Seattle, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que su madre siempre comparaba los ingredientes en Forks.

Estaciono el carro de su padre no muy alejado del supermercado. Dio un suspiro y se armo de valor. Bajo del auto y con paso lento se dirigió a la entrada de aquel lugar. No hubo ni una sola persona que no le mirara sorprendía, eso si, todos le saludaron con un "Feliz Navidad Alice."

* * *

Tomo uno de los carritos que se encontraban al entrar a aquel lugar y empezó su recorrido con la lista en mano. Primero tendría que comprar el pan y se allí se fue por todo el lugar. Se paso buen rato escogiendo todo lo que necesitaba, pues siempre buscaba lo de mejor calidad sin importar el precio.

Para terminar fue a la sección de vinos, para conseguir un vino blanco para acompañar la cena.

Dejo su carrito afuera del departamento y entro a la pequeña bodega de madera donde se encontraban los vinos, añejándose con el tiempo.

* * *

Cerro los ojos tratando de recordad. Estaba segura de que era de la cosecha `87, pero no recordaba cual de las dos marcas. Se reprendió mentalmente, por dejar que Jasper siempre cumpliera con esa parte en las fiestas familiares.

—Cosecha `87, Viñedo de la vid—

Giro la vista a la derecha. Frente a sus ojos pasaron miles de imágenes, el sonriéndole sosteniendo en su mano derecha una botella de vino tinto, pero ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes.

—Es el favorito de tu padre—Dijo Jasper tendiéndole la botella.

—Gracias—Dijo ella tomándola con cuidado.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno con la mirada en otro lugar. Ambos eran adultos y tenían que dejar de actuar como adolescentes enamorados.

—Feliz navidad Alice—

—Feliz navidad Hale—

* * *

—Nos vemos en la zona de comida en 2 horas—Dijo Bella viendo la hora.

Cada una tomo el rumbo que quiso. Los centros comerciales en Seattle eran "pequeños" en comparación a los de Inglaterra. Aun no comprendía como era que su cuñada no se "deprimía" al venir a Seattle.

Con los pocos meses que llevaba en Inglaterra se había acostumbrado perfectamente a las cosas grandes como las infraestructuras.

Necesitaba comprar los regalos, ya que no le dio tiempo en Inglaterra, debido al trabajo. Tuvo que hacer mas de 100 trajes para navidad y hasta ahora tenia un tiempo para ver los regalos. El centro comercial estaba lleno de familias y parejas, haciendo las últimas compras navideñas.

Pasó por uno de los escaparates y vio un vestido que le agrado para su madre. Entro a la tienda y quedo fascinada con la ropa. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar?

—¿Alice? —Pregunto una voz familiar.

Se giro de inmediato y vio a su mejor amiga delante de ella.

—Rose! —Dijo abrazándola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto la pelinegra.

—Oh….hago unas compras de imprevisto—Contesto Rosalie nerviosa.

—Pero dime…¿Qué te trae a Seattle? —Pregunto la mayor asombrada.

—Voy a pasa navidad con mis padres—Dijo Alice.

Entre amabas se ayudaron a buscar ropa y muchos otros accesorios que serian regalos de navidad.

—Muchas gracias por todo Rose! —Dijo Alice abrazándola para despedirse.

—No sabes lo bien que la pase—

—Deberías ir a mi casa en navidad—Sugirió Rosalie—Estas cordialmente invitada, si no vas me sentiré ofendida—Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Alice rió nerviosa ante el comentario de su amiga. Le dijo que lo pensaría y después se despidieron hasta después.

Fue hasta donde quedo de verse con Bella y una vez ambas partieron de regreso a casa de sus padres.

* * *

**_Hola gente! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, no saben como me subieron el animo, después de lo que estuve pasando. Me encuentro un poco mejor y que mejor forma de hacérselos saber que subiendo nuevo cap. Varias personas me han pedido que se reconcilien, pero aun no les prometo nada, ya que tengo en mente un par de cosillas. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus reviews...muchas gracias ;D_**


	10. Navidad

Dejo el pastel sobre la mesa de la cocina y ayudo a su madre poniendo la mesa principal. Era navidad, la época favorita de su madre. Acomodo todo a la perfección, los cubiertos en su respectivos lugares y las tazas con la misma distancia una de otra. Su hermano no tardaría en llegar, ya que estaba en casa de su suegro.

Subió al que era su cuarto y mando un mensaje de texto a Rosalie, diciéndole que llegaría tarde, pero que no faltaría. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dio un suspiro. Cerró los ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas. Era difícil pasar navidad "sola" después de acostumbrarse a la compañía de un compañero.

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. La voz de su hermano se escuchaba desde abajo. Sonrió con esfuerzo y bajo las escaleras de par en par.

—Alice! —Dijo Bella al verla—Feliz Navidad—Dijo abrazándola.

Ella se dejo hacer y después hizo lo mismo con su hermano. Tomaron asiento en la mesa y Bella se encargo de partir el pastel.

—Esta buenísimo! —Dijo Edward pasándose el primer bocado.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. De repente una oleada de tristeza le embargo el cuerpo. Escuchaba las risas y las voces a su alrededor, pero los recuerdos le impedían ver la realidad.

—¿Al? —Dijo la voz de Esme.

Levanto la mirada de su plato y se topo con cuatro pares de ojos mirándole fijamente.

—¿Todo bien, hija? —Pregunto preocupado su padre.

—Disculpen, aun estoy algo desvelada—Dijo como excusa.

Nadie se trago aquella mentira, pero era mejor dejar que ella sola jugara su propio duelo.

—Tenemos algo que decirles—Dijo Bella entusiasmada.

De manera inmediata dirigió la vista hacia donde su hermano. El y Bella tomaron de las manos por sobre la mesa y ambos dieron un suspiro.

—Vamos a ser padres—Dijo Edward con voz firme.

* * *

Estacionó su auto, justamente en la entrada de la casa de su hermana. Las luces estaban prendidas, señal de que se encontraba en casa. Escuchaba unas risas, por lo que suponía que tenía visitas.

Apago el motor y bajo el auto. Abrió la puerta a su compañera y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a bajar. De la cajuela saco un pastel que había comprado en una panadería. Puso la alarma al carro y de la mano de Victoria caminaron hacia la puerta.

Escucharon unas voces y unos pasos acercándose y se detuvieron en la puerta. Estaba por oprimir el timbre, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Rosalie y Alice sonreían debido a un chiste de Emmett.

La sonrisa en los tres se borro de inmediato al ver a la pareja parada afuera. El ambiente se tenso y nadie quiso romper aquella fina capa de emociones.

—Muchas gracias por todo—Dijo Rosalie abrazando a su amiga.

—Feliz Navidad—Dijo Emmett despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

Como todo caballero, el novio de Rosalie le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo y se ofreció a llevarla a casa de sus padres.

—Muchas gracias, mejor tomo un taxi—Dijo Alice dando el primer paso hacia afuera.

Jasper se hizo dos pasos a la derecha y jalo del brazo a Victoria, dejándole el paso libre a la pelinegra. Apenas Alice había pasado frente a Victoria, esta se dio la media vuelta y se metió a la casa sin siquiera saludar.

Los demás esperaron hasta que Alice subió a un taxi y se perdió en la lejanía de la calle. Entonces Jasper saludo a su hermana mayor y a su novio. Pasaron a la sala, donde la pelirroja les esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

—No vuelves a pisar MI CASA, sin saludarme—Dijo Rosalie muerta de coraje.

Emmett le susurro un par de cosas al oído, para tratar de calmar los ánimos en la casa.

—Además, ella tiene la culpa—Dijo Victoria sintiéndose ofendida.

—Ella no tiene la culpa de nada y no trates de justificarte en ella—Dijo en claro Jasper.

Rosalie se extraño de la reacción de su hermano, pero era normal. Tenía muy poco de divorciado y era normal que pasara por ese duelo de confusión. Alice había sido la primera en todo y no seria la ultima.

—Rose y yo tenemos que decirles algo—Empezó Emmett rompiendo el silencio en la sala.

—¿Qué es? —Pregunto interesado el menos de los Hale.

—Nos vamos a casar—

* * *

_**Gente, de verdad NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN CON SUS COMENTARIOS. Ustedes insisten en que se reconcilien, yo insisto que lo tendré que pensar, pero aquí lo que el cliente pida xD Muchisimas gracias por todo sus reviews que han dejado, no saben como me ayudan y me orientan cuando estoy atorada en un capitulo. Dejen sus reviews y dentro de poco tendrán un nuevo cap. Gracias por todo, Mel**_.


	11. New Year

Maldijo en voz alta. ¿Es que el destino le estaba vengando? Todos los reunidos en la mesa le miraron atentamente, sin entender el porque la maldición.

—¿Pasa algo, Jazz? —Pregunto su madre con el ceño fruncido.

—Disculpen voy al baño—Dijo dejado su servilleta sobre la mesa.

El lugar estaba decorado con globos de colores metálicos. Negro, oro y plata eran los colores perfectos para recibir al año nuevo. Entre meseros y sillas se dirigió al baño con paso rápido.

Se apoyo sobre el lavamanos y respiro profundamente. Se remojo la cara un poco y después salió del baño pretendiendo estar bien.

Ocupo su lugar en la mesa y el instante su hermana se sentó a su lado derecho.

—Ahora veo, que bonita forma de despedirte de este año—Dijo sarcásticamente a su oído.

Si, al igual que el, ya lo habían notado. Tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio y coincidir* La familia Cullen estaba justo cruzando la pista en la mesa de enfrente. Compartían mesa al parecer con uno de los hermanos de la señora Esme.

Obvio que lo habían visto, era INEVITABLE que no se toparan las miradas unos con otros. Pero justamente en ese hotel se encontraron. Nadie tenia la culpa de encontrarse de vez en cuando en lugares públicos, era INEVITABLE.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, pasó los ojos por la mesa pero, no encontró aquella cabellera pelinegra.

—No esta—Dijo Rosalie leyéndole el pensamiento.

Bueno, podría terminar mal el año, pero lo empezaría con la mejor actitud. Su padre se le acerco por la espalda y le susurró un par de cosas. Asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de su lugar. Rosalie se le agrego en el camino.

—Rose! —Chillo Bella.

Ambas se abrazaron, meciéndose de un lado a otro. Al parecer su hermana era mas que bienvenida en esa familia, pero el…

—Buenas noches—Dijo su padre a nadie en especial.

Er se levanto al instante y se estrecharon la mano, acompañado de un abrazo de "año nuevo."

—Que gusto verte Peter—Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío—

Su padre conocía a los Cullen mucho antes de que el conociera a Alice. Después del divorcio pensó que su relación se "rompería", ciertamente cambio, mas nunca se quebranto. A lo mejor a el no le odiaban como el pensaba, pues al fin y al cabo, fue parte de esa familia.

La cena duro las tres entradas que ofrecían. Ya se encontraban en el postre y dentro de poco seria el brindis final y el inicial. La familia Cullen les había regalado una botella de wisky y ellos les regalaron una de brandy.

Los meseros andaban por todo el lugar, recogiendo platos y dejando las cosas y las uvas. Los técnicos acomodaban un cañón y una pantalla. Los músicos afinaban por última vez sus instrumentos.

Por su mente iban y venían sus propósitos. Según sus expectativas seria uno de sus mejor años, no solamente por tener a Victoria a su lado, sino porque crecería como persona.

Estuvo platicando con su padre y su próximamente cuñado. Cuando se dio cuenta la gente se paraba de su asiento con copa en mano. El los imito y con entusiasmo se despidió del año.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1...

* * *

Se sujeto al volante en aquella curva tan cerrada. Había tomado el carro de su madre poco antes del amanecer y había salido de casa tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido. Se sentía como una adolescente huyendo de sus padres, para escabullirse de la ciudad, no era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, o si?

El sol le pego en la cara al terminar aquella curva. Amanecía y poco a poco el sol salía detrás de las colinas. Manejaba hasta Forks, para después bajar hacia "La Push." Tenía una reservación en una de las cabañas, la cual hizo cuatro días atrás. No era un súper banquete como al que asistirían sus padres, pero era lo que ella quería.

Deseaba probar al menos algo de intimidad con ella y el silencio y para eso tenia que huir de casa. En la cajuela cargaba un par de cambios de ropa y su pijama junto con el neceser. Había dejado el móvil y el ordenador en casa, no quería que por ningún medio la encontraran.

Bajo hasta la playa y estaciono el auto no muy lejos de la costa. Decidió dar un paseo por la playa, para terminar de ver el último amanecer del año. Se sentó en la arena y veía como su sombre cambiaba de lugar, según el sol que salía a sus espaldas. El agua del mar se empezó a aclarar hasta llegar a un color cristalino.

Dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos, se había olvidado de tantas sensaciones. Sentir la arena entre tus dedos o la briza del aire rozarte la cara haciendo bailar tu cabello. El dulce vaivén de las olas, era una melodía tranquila para sus oídos.

—¿Ali? —Pregunto una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Se levanto de donde estaba y se giro, encontrándose con Jacob. Jacob Black era el único amigo que conservaba del Instituto. Seguían siendo mejores amigos y tenia casi un año sin saber nada de el.

—Jake—Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, lleno de sollozos y lagrimas. Habían sido tan amigos, que el se enamoro de Alice por mas de 2 años, hasta que apareció Bella. Por un tiempo el y su hermano se pelearon por ella, hasta que al final su hermano salió victorioso.

Dieron un largo paseo por toda la cosa, platicando de su vida y poniéndose al tanto con las noticias. El y su padre, Billy Black, habían abierto un restaurante, donde hasta la fecha les iba muy bien. Ella le platico de su nueva vida, tratando de omitir su divorcio. Jacob noto que escondía algo y al siguiente segundo se encontraba abrazando a su amiga que lloraba desconsoladamente.

El estomago de Alice rugió de hambre y Jacob le invito a desayunar a su restaurante. Subieron al coche de ella y como toda buen chofer, seguía las instrucciones que Jacob le dada para dar con el lugar. Sus ojos quedaron sombrados. Con la fachada de afuera, parecía un restaurante caro de primera clase, como los que había en Inglaterra.

Entraron al local, donde todos los clientes saludaron a Jacob, preguntándose quien era aquella mujer tan guapa que le acompañaba. Se sentaron en la barra y una mesera les llevo el menú, no sin antes saludar a su jefe con un beso en la mejilla.

Pidió un omelet y un jugo de naranja, mientras que Jacob pidió unas tortitas de nata y un café. Continuaron platicando de su vida. Al parecer el andaba detrás de una chica rubia, que trabaja en el banco. Alice le dio un par de conejos para que la conquistara. Su amigo siempre estaba rodeada de mujeres que caían a sus pies, pero el buscaba a una chica que tuviera algo diferente que todas las demás.

—¿Qué vas a ser esta noche? —Pregunto interesado el morenazo.

—Bueno, rente una cabaña cerca de la playa y tomare la cena alli—

—Es broma, ¿verdad? —Dijo Jacob nervioso.

El silencio de ella le confirmo todo lo contrario. El le pelo los ojos, mientras ella fruncía el ceño sin comprender nada.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia? —Pregunto preocupado.

—Quiero pasar un tiempo a solas—

—No voy a permitir que pases año nuevo sola, Alice—Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

Ella dio una leve risita sarcástica. Aparto su mano lentamente, tratando de no ofenderle.

—¿Qué planeas hacer al respecto, Black? —

—Te espero a las 10—Fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

Bajo del auto, cuando el ballet parking le abrió la puerta. Le dio las llaves a un hombre joven que reconoció como Seth Clearwater. El no le reconoció y ella solamente le sonrió. Camino hasta la entrada del restaurante y entro en el. El lugar estaba adornado con globos negros, dorados y plateados. Había velas en cada mesa y estaba lleno de familias y parejas.

—Bienvenida, ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Pregunto un chica que se encontraba recibiendo a la gente.

—Alice—Dijo Jacob a lo lejos.

El caminaba a lo largo del restaurante, tratando de llegar hasta ella. Le miro atentamente, vestía con un traje negro, de "Oscar de la Renta." La corbata y la camisa le hacían juego con todo. Llego a pensar lo guapo que era su amigo y se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír.

—Estas guapísima— Dijo en un susurro a su oído.

Ella tenía puesto un vestido negro con encajes en blancos que había hecho ella misma. A partir de ese modelo había creado otro, que se había vendido como pan caliente en Inglaterra.

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y un leve abrazo. Jacob le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo encantada. Se dirigieron a su mesa que el mismo había preparado. Le ofreció la silla y se la recorrió como todo buen caballero. El ocupo su asiento justo enfrente de ella.

—El lugar se ve….increíble—Dijo la pelinegra anonadada.

—La idea fue de mi asistente, Leah Clearwater—

Tomaron la cena a cuatro tiempos. El postre era riquísimo, para disfrutarlo, tenías que saborearlo en tu paladar. Los meseros empezaron a poner las copas y las uvas en cada mesa. Faltaban diez minutos para el conteo final. Estuvieron platicando sobre sus propósitos hasta que todos se levantaron para dar el brindis.

—Por un año mejor—Levanto su copa Black.

—Por un año mejor—Levanto su copa Cullen.

* * *

**_HOla! perdonen la tardanza, tenia muuuuchos problemas con la pagina y hasta ahora pude subir cap ;D gracias por sus reviews :D no saben lo feliz que me hacen. ya tengo el proximo cap, planeo subirlo en la semana, no desesperen. Que creen que les tenga preparado el NEW YEAR a nuestros protagonistas? Espero les gusten y sigan mandando reviws. Gracias por seguirme en la historia. _**


	12. Vestido Blanco

_**MI CAPITULO MAS LARGO HASTA AHORA :)**_

* * *

Conocía New York de arriba abajo. Como olvidarlo después de pasar más de 3 años estudiando allí. La oportunidad de le presento durante la universidad, le ofrecieron un semestre allá y se extendió hasta 3 años. Conocía todos los barrios, tiendas y lugares por haber.

Se miro por última vez en el espejo. Le encantaba el vestido negro que vestía, desde que lo había visto en la tienda H&M(1) supo que era para ella. Su pelo negro aun estaba algo corto, por lo cual se lo plancho. Se delineo los ojos y se puso sombras grises y blancas. Se coloco un poco de cacao en los labios por última vez.

Salió del baño y se sentó en la orilla de la cama queen size. No dejaba de mover la pierna derecha, tenía que confesarlo estaba nerviosa. Miles de cosas le pasaban por la cabeza, como había terminado allí? El sonido del teléfono le hizo pegar un bote en su lugar. Dio un suspiro y contesto con manos temblorosas.

—Diga? —

—Señorita Cullen, hablamos de recepción. Le espera un taxi y el Señor Hale —Informo un joven.

—Gracias—Dijo antes de colgar.

Tomo su bolso negro de mano y salió de la habitación. Caminaba a paso normal por el pasillo rumbo al elevador. Pincho la flecha que bajaba y espero a que las puertas se abrieran. No espero mucho y se metió dentro de este. Pulso el botón de planta baja y espero a bajar los 5 pisos restantes.

Si, ahora recordaba como termino en esa situación.

* * *

-*1 mes antes*-

—Alice, no me hagas esto—

—No! Es la última vez que te lo digo—Contesto ella enojada.

Había recibido un mensaje al móvil antes del medio día. Jasper le citaba en un café a las 8 de la noche. Extrañada por esa "invitación" decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

—Al menos hazlo por ella—Dijo Jasper tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

—Que tiene que ver tu hermana en esto? —Dijo sin comprender.

El solo dio un suspiro y tomo un sorbo a su café. Se tomo su tiempo para explicarle la situación. Rosalie Hale se casaba en un mes, pero ni ella ni su futuro esposo, querían a Victoria en la lista de invitados. Su hermana mayor se lo había dejado bien en claro, Alice era su única opción. Victoria no lo había tomado a bien y se pelearon durante una semana. Necesitaba una acompañante para asistir a la boda de su hermana y la correcta era Alice.

—Debiste de pensar en ello antes de engañarme—

Aquellas palabras fueron una bofetada para Jasper. Dio otro suspiro para no dejar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

—Solo esa noche, por mi hermana, es todo lo que te pido. Sin ningún compromiso por medio. Sin resentimientos o sentimientos. Solo una acompañante—Dijo Jasper suplicante.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando la vista de la recepción frente a ella. En la entrada se encontraba un taxi amarillo y una persona con traje de espaldas. Camino lentamente, haciendo ruido con sus tacones a cada paso. Se despidió del recepcionista y salió del hotel. Jasper se giro al escuchar sus pasos y le miro de abajo a arriba. Era hermosa, no lo podía negar. Abrió la boca para elogiarla, pero Alice le interrumpió.

—Nos vamos? —Pregunto Alice sin mirarle.

Amablemente le abrió la puerta del taxi. Ella se metió en el primero y el detrás de ella, partiendo rumbo a una boda, que no era la suya.

El lugar era sencillo, tal como lo era Rose. No le gustaban las cosas extravagantes, ella era muy sencilla. Todas las mesas estaban llenas, algunas con gente que conocía y otras con totales extraños. No tardaban en empezar con el vals.

El piano empezó a tocar y reconoció la canción al instante "Love mourmansk" (2) Uno a uno fueron llamando a los familiares de los novios a la pista. Jasper le tomo de la mano y juntos llegar a la pista. Ella se dirigió a Emmett. Bailo con el menos de 1 minuto. Se reunió de nuevo con Jasper y regresaron a la mesa donde ambos estaban.

El piano no dejo te tocar en ningún momento. Ahora los esposos bailaban al compas de la canción, disfrutando del vals de su boda. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, esa canción(3) le encantaba a Rose. Alice se la había dedicado en su primer concierto de piano y desde entonces se enamoro de la partitura.

Le miro a la deslumbrante novia atentamente, fijándose en el vestido que ella misma había hecho. Le había costado los primeros 2 meses del año y su trabajo se veía reflejado en aquel vestido blanco que su mejor amiga lucia felizmente.

El vestido era tipo straple, dejando los hombros y la espalda al descubierto. En la parte del busto, estaba decorado con drapeados. La falda empezaba a la altura de la cintura con distintas capas de lienzo de diferentes tamaños (4). Le había tomado muchos días, tardes, noches, pero su esfuerzo valió la pena.

Rose se había tardado 2 días completos en escoger el diseños y Alice tardo 2 semanas en escoger la tela más fina y cara. Desvió la mirada de la pareja enamorada. No quería llorar en una fecha tan importante como esa. No quería arruinar el momento, pero no podía evitar que los recuerdos se agolparan en su mente, recuerdos que jamás volverían y que perdieron al firmar el divorcio.

La cena fue a dos tiempos, un platillo fuerte y el postre. El pastel era de chocolate con queso y fruta tal como los novios lo pidieron. Al terminar la cena se abrió el baile. La música empezó a sonar y los esposos abrieron la pista. Las parejas se empezaron a juntar entorno a ellos.

Jasper le extendió la mano y ella se lo pensó unos segundos antes de aceptarla dudosamente. Agarrados de la mano se colaron en la pista y bailaron como cualquier otra pareja. Sin saber cuánto tiempo bailaron pasaron a música relajada. Las parejas más jóvenes tomaron un descanso. Ella estaba dispuesta a no bailar y se dio media vuelta, pero sintió un agarre en su muñeca.

La música de fondo...la reconoció al instante. SU CANCION. Con la que se conocieron y con la que bailaron su noche de bodas (5). Jasper la acerco a su cuerpo y poso su mano sobre su cintura. Tomo su mano derecha entre la suya. Ella puso su mano sobre su hombro y juntos se fundieron en aquella canción, que no era cualquiera, era la canción que representaba al otro. Sentía los ojos llorosos y los sollozos llegaban a sus oídos. El frágil cuerpo de Alice temblaba y su cuerpo se estremecía.

No había nada que decir. Había sentimientos encontrados. Empezó a tararear la canción y Alice la susurraba entre sus labios.

—Te extraño—.

* * *

**_HOLA gente! regrese. Me tarde mucho, todo a que el capitulo no me salia. No era este, era otro antes que este, al final decidi quitar debido a que me dio mucha lata y no creo ponerlo mas adelante, todo depende de mi disposicion. Este cap lo hice en un dia y me puso media...emotiva, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios y los veo en el siguiente cap. Hice un nuevo Fic se llama "Sin fecha de caducidad" pasen a leerlo y me dicen que piensan es totalmente diferente a esta pareja. Espero sus reviews con gusto y les dejo los links en _mi perfil_para que vean las canciones y vestidos para que se den una idea. El final es abierto, para que ustedes decidan quien lo dice. Gracias por todo :D_**


	13. Accidentes

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad apenas unos 5 minutos y el trataba de mantener la calma. Inhalaba y exhalaba las veces que fueran necesarias para que su cerebro no se quedara sin oxigeno. Se sobaba la frente con su mano derecha y cerraba los ojos para no gritar de cosas. Llamo a Victoria y le dijo que llegaría tarde, había un gran embotellamiento en la Av. Thompson.

Miro por tercera vez el reloj del auto. Habían pasado más de 10 minutos y apenas avanzo 8 metros. Al parecer todos estaban a su límite y apenas el primer claxon se escuchara, todos le harían segunda, mostrándose furiosos ante aquel tráfico.

Mucha gente con descaro, apago su carro y se bajo a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Otros tantos esperaron adentro de su carro. Se acostumbro un tiempo al tráfico, mientras hacía sus prácticas en New York. Los pocos meses que llevaba en Inglaterra jamás se había topado con algo tan inmenso. Espero un poco más, antes de salir del carro dispuesto a golpear al primero que se le pusiera enfrente.

La gente que se bajo a ver qué pasaba, se rumoreaba de un accidente automovilístico. Al parecer un camión de carga se había pasado el rojo del semáforo, y había golpeado a dos coches de lado. Al parecer había 3 autos involucrado en el accidente. No había muertos, pero los conductores del auto amarillo y del auto gris estaban heridos de gravedad.

Sin perder la paciencia fueron avanzando poco a poco, cada vez con más fluidez. Ya tenía más de una hora estancado, todavía sin poder salir de allí. Faltaba poco trayecto, pues las luces de las sirenas se alcanzaban a apreciar a lo lejos. Estaba fastidiado solo quería llegar a casa, darse una ducha, cenar y dormir toda la noche.

Se escuchaba gran alboroto aun encontrándose a más de 100 metros del lugar. En el lugar se encontraban bomberos, policías y ambulancias. Los colores de cada sirena pareciera como si fuese una pista de baile. Y entonces a lo lejos se escucho un claxon.

Puso el freno de mano y bajo del auto hecho una fiera. Azoto la puerta y corrió hasta llegar a la acera que se encontraba a su derecha. Empezó a correr hacia donde provenían las luces y paró en seco al ver el caos.

Efectivamente, un camión de carga había ocasionado todo. Un _Ford rojo_ se encontraba en medio golpeado del lado del copiloto con la puerta y la defensa hecha. Un _Volvo gris_ se había quedado bajo la defensa trasera del camión. Y lo último que vio fue un _Porsche amarillo_ del otro lado de la acera chocado justo de frente contra un poste de luz.

_**ALICE! **_Fue lo primero que paso por su mente.

Era casi imposible, que es _Porsche_ no fuese de Alice. No había visto otro así en Inglaterra, pero deseaba con todo el corazón que fuese otro _Porsche _igualito al de ella pero de alguien que no conocía.

Se movió rápidamente entre la multitud allí congregada hasta llegar al frente. Dos policías le impidieron el paso pidiéndole que regresara con los demás. Sin importarle se escabullo de ellos, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Señor se le dijo que no puede pasar!—Dijo un policía alto tomándole ambos brazos.

—Por favor—Dijo Jasper suplicante—Déjeme ver al conductor del auto amarillo—

—Que tiene que ver usted con él? —Pregunto el oficial intrigado.

—Puede que sea mi esposa—Dijo sin pensárselo.

El policía le soltó sin creerle mucho y dejo que los bomberos y sus compañeros le dejasen pasar sin meterse en su camino.

Sentía las piernas temblarle de miedo. Atravesó la avenida como pudo hasta llegar al otro lado de la acera. La puerta del piloto estaba abierta y dos paramédicos, uno se encontraba hincado frente al conductor y el otro al interior justo detrás del conductor. Agarro aire fuertemente y no lo soltó.

El parabrisas estaba hecho añicos. La mitad de los cristales estaban sobre el cofre, el cual estaba aplastado como un acordeón. La otra mitad de los cristales estaban sobre el tablero al interior del auto. El cofre estaba a la mitad, gracias al poste con el cual detuvo su marcha. Se fijo en el asfalto comprobó los rayones en círculos, que comprobaban que el auto freno y el poste le detuvo.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió al tiempo que soltaba el aire en un sollozo.

—Jasper? —

Alice se encontraba recostada sobre su asiento con los ojos cerrados. Los paramédicos le habían colocado un collarín, inmovilizando su cuello. Tenía una cortada en la frente del lado derecho y otra justo en la clavícula izquierda. Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas combinadas con sangre. Los brazos los tenía a ambos lados del cuerpo. Se fijo en sus manos y le temblaban. Al parecer el cuello le sangraba, pero el collarín tapaba la herida.

—La conoce? —Dijo el paramédico al interior del auto.

—Si—

—A que hospital la llevamos? —Pregunto su compañero.

—Jasper, mi padre está en la ciudad, llévame con el—

* * *

Siguió a la ambulancia sin despegarse ni un poco. Le dolía mucho que Alice viajara sola en la ambulancia, pero no estaba preparado. No conocía ese hospital, pero esa era la orden. Tomo su celular y marco al , con miedo en la voz explico que su hija tuvo un accidente y Carlisle le dijo inmediatamente a que hospital. En menos de 10 minutos se encontraban en la puerta de urgencias. Vio al padre de Alice y un grupo de médicos que le recibían de la ambulancia. Entro en el estacionamiento del hospital y allí dejo su carro.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento. Recostó la cabeza en el volante mientras pensaba. El sonido de su móvil no le dio tiempo para aclarase la mente y contesto sin más remedio.

—Jasper, porqué la tardanza? —Pregunto Victoria enfadada.

—Amor, uno de mis compañeros sufrió un accidente, estoy en el hospital con el—Dijo mintiendo.

—Voy para allá—Se apresuro Victoria.

—No, deja, no te preocupes que no tardo mas—Dijo nervioso.

—Está bien, te esperare despierta, no tardes—Dijo Victoria antes de cortar la comunicación.

Bajo del auto y se puso el saco, se guardo el móvil y camino hasta urgencias. El pasillo principal era todo un caos. Había niños, mujeres, ancianos y más gente con diferentes problemas. Las camillas estaban a lo largo del pasillo. Había fracturados, enfermos, descalabrados y de mas que no quiso ya ver.

Fue a la sala de espera y se sentó en una silla. Apoyo los codos en las rodillas y se sobo las sienes con los ojos cerrados. Coloco su cabeza entre sus manos, manteniendo la mirada fija en el piso. Entrelazo ambas manos, rogando a Dios que todo estuviese bien.

—Jasper? —

Levanto la mirada, topándose con Carlisle Cullen. Se paró de inmediato quedando frente él. Le inspecciono la mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una preocupación en la cara. En sus ojos se reflejaba el desasosiego y la incertidumbre.

—Carlisle, como esta? —Pregunto inquieto.

—Está estable. Aparentemente tiene un Traumatismo Craneoencefálico* leve. Mis colegas le están practicando un TAC** para corroborar el diagnostico, las próximas 24 horas son inciertas—Dijo el Doctor con dolor en su voz.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. En pocas palabras tenía una contusión cerebral leve. Jasper no tenia palabras de aliento y Carlisle no tenía nada que decir.

—Yo... —

—Gracias—Le interrumpió Carlisle—Gracias por cuidar de ella—

Vio como el que fuese su suegro le extendía la mano. La acepto y se dieron un apretón de manos.

—Va a recordar algo del accidente? —

—No te preocupes, no se lo diré—Dijo Carlisle captando la idea.

Pensó que la única vez por la cual tendría que pisar un hospital, era porque su amada esposa estuviera a punto de dar a luz, pero las circunstancias en ese momento no importaban.

* * *

**_Gente, no les voy a mentir, pero estoy MUY DECEPCIONADA. nadamas un review en el capitulo anterior (cosa que le agradezco de todo corazon a Alice Carlie Hallen, tu me levantas los animos :))...pero me decepcionan. Pense que todo iba bien, pero ustedes digan...que pasa,? ya no les gusta el fic?, le hace flata algo? me deshice por el otro capitulo, basado en hechos reales de mis padres...me costo trabajo el cap pero aqui esta... explico rapido:_**

**_* Se define al Traumatismo Craneoencefálico (TCE) como alteración en la función cerebral, u otra evidencia de patología cerebral, causada por una fuerza externa _**

**_** La tomografía axial computarizada, también conocida por las siglas (TAC) o por la denominación de escaner es una técnica de diagnostico usada en medicina. Implica rayos X que producen imagenes._**

**_Sin mas por el momento, les dejo..._**


	14. Alice

Ya habían pasado más de 4 semanas desde el incidente. No recordaba nada, solo salir del trabajo directo a casa y después despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza en un hospital. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco y después la cara de felicidad de su padre. Habían metido a juicio al conductor del camión y el seguro le daría un nuevo auto y pagaría las facturas del hospital, pero de eso...ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la oscuridad de su cuarto. Se estiro a lo largo de la cama dando un suspiro de satisfacción. Al fin era ese día tan esperado por ella. Se levanto de la cama de un brinco, haciendo que se mareara. Espero un poco hasta que se le paso el malestar. Fue hasta el baño y se dio una ducha caliente.

En menos de una hora estaba lista para ir al trabajo. Subió al auto y fue directo al gran edificio de D&G. No tardo mucho en llegar y estaciono su auto justo en donde le correspondía. Entro al edificio y fue recibida con una sonrisa por parte de la recepcionista. Se metió en el elevador y subió hasta su piso correspondiente.

Fue abrirse las puertas del elevador y sentir que alguien se abalanzaba directamente sobre ella. Tuvo que dar 3 pasos hacia atrás, pues la fuerza sobre ella era mayor. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella correspondió al abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Alice—

Jane, siempre tan emotiva. Dio una risita en voz alta y le agradeció su muestra de cariño. Aun era my joven y cualquier cosa le ponía las emociones disparadas.

Se separaron unos segundos después y entonces ambas salieron del elevador. Durante el camino a la oficina, Jane le nombraba sus quehaceres del día, mientras los demás diseñadores le saludaban con un "feliz cumple" o incluso hasta con un abrazo.

—Alice—Dijo Jane —Espero te guste—Dijo extendiéndole una caja de regalo.

—Jane... —Empezó Alice.

—Ya se! Pero quiero que lo tomes, eres una de mis mejores amigas—Dijo sonrojándose.

Sentía como algo en su pecho se movía. Era felicidad de saber que después de todo, no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba. Acepto el regalo y Jane le dio otro abrazo nuevamente.

Alice se metió a su despacho, para adelantar el trabajo del día. Estaban por terminar la colección verano-otoño y después tendría unas vacaciones de 3 semanas. Estaba tan concentrada haciendo unos papeleos que no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que Jane estaba frente a ella.

—ALICE! Tienes una junta en 5 minutos—Dijo histérica su asistente.

—Claro que no, hoy no tengo junta—Dijo Alice metida en sus asuntos.

Jane le extendió su agenda y justamente con rojo estaba marcada esa junta. Alice analizo la letra y efectivamente era la suya. Rápidamente recogió los diseños que necesitaba. Jane se ocupo de llevar su carpeta y la agenda. Ambas salieron a toda prisa de la oficina, metiéndose en el elevador. Subieron 2 pisos más y rápidamente fueron al salón de juntas. Todo estaba muy callado. Alice se puso nerviosa, llamo a la puerta entrando cuando le indicaron.

La sala estaba repleta de gente. Toda la agencia de moda estaba allí congregada. Al verla allí parada en la puerta, todos se giraron y al unisonó dijeron:

—Feliz Cumpleaños! —

* * *

EL sol recién se estaba poniendo a lo lejos. Aun quedaba algo de luz y el cielo era de colores anaranjados y amarillos. Bajo del auto con amabas manos ocupadas. Cerró la puerta del auto con el pie. Camino a la entrada, parándose en seco al ver su jardín.

Estaba colorido. Había macetas con todo tipo de flores. Desde rosas hasta orquídeas. Cada maceta era del color de la flor. Para donde mirara su jardín tenia vida, con esa mezcla de colores. Soltó una risita, era algo increíble. Llego hasta la puerta principal y allí había un sobre con su nombre escrito. Abrió la casa y dejo en la sala las cosas que traía en la mano. Volvió a la entrada y recogió el sobre del piso. No reconocía la letra así que decidió sacar la carta que había dentro.

_Yo no te comprare solo una rosa, toda la florería._

_Yo te recitare aquel poema, que no existe todavía._

_Yo te celebrare los 365 hasta que muera._

_Feliz cumpleaños Alice.*_

Sentía que se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos. En otras palabras, si, le habían comprado toda una florería.

—Felicidades—

Levanto la mirada de aquel pedazo de papel. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir descontroladas camino abajo por sus mejillas. No podía creerlo, había recorrido medio mundo, solo para estar con ella en ese día tan especial.

Corrió el largo pasillo que había de la puerta a donde estaba_ él_. Sus cuerpos chocaron por inercia y _él_ le abrazo fuertemente para evitar que ambos cayeran. Sus fuertes brazos le agarraron por la cintura y le pegaron a su pecho. Alice tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho de _él_. No pudo más y dejo que sus sentimientos hablaran por si solos. Derramaba lágrimas y de su boca salían sollozos. Sentía unas manos recorrerle la espalda de arriba abajo. Después de unos cuantos segundos se separaron lentamente.

—Jacob... —Dijo apenas en un susurro.

* * *

Un ballet parking le abrió la puerta. Bajo el pie derecho mientras que Jacob le ofrecía su mano. Ella la tomo y con cuidado termino de bajar del auto.

Llevaba puesto un vestido morado corto. Era estilo straple y justamente donde esta la cintura había una banda del mismo color del vestido que se amarraba por la parte de atrás. La falda del vestido era justo a la mitad de la rodilla y tenía un poco de volumen (6). El pelo, el cual ya lo tenia largo, se lo agarró con unos pequeños broches de brillantes. Llevaba aretes largos y un collar de perlas.

Jacob vestía con un traje negro de "Oscar de la renta" con camisa blanca y corbata gris.

Alice tomo el brazo de Jacob y de esa manera entraron al Restaurante. Una joven les recibió en la entrada y les guio hasta su mesa. Allí estaba su pequeña y valiosa familia. Sus padres y su hermano y cuñada. Bella fue la primera en felicitarla. Alice noto que al levantarse Bella su pequeña pancita de 5 meses era más que notoria. Su hermano fue el siguiente, pero incluso el le cargo por unos segundos. Su madre y su padre le abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

Todos tomaron asiento y disfrutaron de una cena acompañados de un piano de fondo. Antes de empezar la cena, dieron un brindis por el vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños de la más pequeña de los Cullens.

De postre, uno de los camareros les llevo un pastel de chocolate con queso. Le cantaron el "Happy birthday" y soplo las velas pidiendo un deseo…

Estaban disfrutando de la velada cuando se fijo que Edward y Jacob hablaban en la barra. Su hermano tenia el ceño fruncido y Jacob le tenia una mano en el hombro como impidiendo que hiciera algo. Se disculpo con una excusa y fue hasta donde ellos.

—¿Todo bien? — Pregunto preocupada.

Ninguno de los dos contesto. Jacob desvió la mirada mientras que su hermano se mordía el labio.

—Edward…—

—Jasper esta afuera, quiere hablar contigo—Dijo Edward con los puños cerrados.

* * *

Jacob estaba en la puerta, un tanto alejados de ellos, para darles privacidad. Edward insistió en que la acompañara a ver a aquel "patán", mientras que Carlisle decía que Alice ya estaba mayorcita. Al final Alice accedió a la petición de su hermano y juntos salieron a la calle, donde Jasper efectivamente le estaba esperando.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Pregunto Alice seria.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —Pregunto Jasper apenado.

Jacob rodo los ojos, mientras que Alice solamente dio una risita sarcástica.

—Solo dilo y déjate de rodeos—Dijo Alice cansada.

—Feliz cumpleaños Alice—

* * *

**_Hola gente! regrese lo mas rápido que pude...MUCHAS GRACIAS por TODOS sus reviews, de verdad que me ayudaron mucho :D bueno aqui las aclaraciones_**

**_* Esas frases son de la cancion "Feliz Cumpleaños" interpretada por Panda_**

**_(6) es el vestido que trae Alice, recuerden que lo pueden checar en mi profile._**

**_Bueno, si todo sigue así, el prox capitulo saldría a mas tardar el jueves de la próxima semana, espero para el martes ya subir de nuevo. Sin mas por el momento, gracias por sus reviews! disfruten el capitulo. _**


	15. Cuidados

El director de la compañía le había citado en aquel bar. Era algo inusual, pero no rechisto y siguió las instrucciones. A las siete en punto se encontraba en la mesa reservada exclusivamente para ellos. Para empezar pidió un Martini.

El camarero que le atendió le trajo su bebida y minutos después llego el Sr. Charles Newland. Se levanto de su asiento y le extendió la mano. El director se la estrecho y le planto dos besos en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias por venir, —Dijo el director tomando asiento.

Ambos se sentaron en sus lugares, uno enfrente del otro. Charles pidió una botella de vino tinto y unas botanas para acompañar a las bebidas. El camarero puso dos copas y dos platos. Sirvió la mitad de cada copa de vino tinto.

—Se preguntara el porqué en este lugar—Empezó Charles.

—Yo no tengo nada que cuestionar—Contesto Alice de manera diplomática.

El director soltó una risita y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. Alice estaba nerviosa y solo pudo sonreír con esfuerzo. Por su mente pasaban miles de preguntas, acaso eso era una cita?

—No se preocupe—Dijo Charles leyéndole la mente—Esto es un asunto de trabajo—

Guardaron silencio un momento. A lo lejos se escuchaba una persona borracha que pedía música y otra ronda para todos.

—Alice—Empezó el director—Creemos que es tiempo de que vallas con los diseñadores de altas costuras de D&G en Italia—

Estaba impresionada, abrió los ojos como platos, no se lo podía creer. Dio un sorbo a su vino tratando de procesar aquellas palabras.

—Que dice? —

—Yo... —

—Antes que nada—Dijo el —Tomate tu tiempo, ve lo que necesitas y lo que tienes. El corporativo sigue con la propuesta, pero quieren venir a decírtela personalmente. Tienes de aquí a enero del próximo año para pensarlo—

—De verdad, no tengo palabras para agradecer—Dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Brindemos—Dijo Charles alzando su copa.

Alice hizo lo mismo que el director. Se miraron a los ojos y chocaron sus copas. Dio un largo sorbo a su bebida.

—La casa invita—Dijo el director llamando al camarero.

* * *

Tuvieron una cena acompañada de aquella música, que aquel borracho seguía pidiendo. Al dar las 9 de la noche el director se tuvo que excusar y retirar el lugar. De nuevo cuenta le felicito y dejo pagado todo lo que habían consumido.

Ella no tenía nada que hacer y aun era temprano. Después de que el salió del bar se fue hacia la barra, para tomarse un par de bebidas más. El barman le sirvió un wisky tal como ella lo pidió. Tal vez estaba sola, pero se sentía como en casa.

Por azares del destino se encontró con un grupo de diseñadores que festejaban el asenso de uno de ellos. La juntaron en su bola y continúo con el festejo.

Fue de nueva cuenta a la barra, pero ahora por un refresco. El barman le dio un shot bien cargado.

—Yo no lo pedí—Dijo Alice extrañada.

—Cortesía de aquel señor, para usted—Dijo el barman apuntando a la esquina de la barra.

Fijo su vista en aquel hombre. Estaba de espaldas. Lo único que podía verle era el color del cabello, era marrón. Espero pacientemente hasta que se giro hacia la barra y se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Jasper—Dijo dando un susurro.

Fue con paso lento hasta el, para evitar asustarlo. No se veía bien, tenía los ojos llorosos y se mecía de un lado a otro. Se acerco lo suficiente y le toco el brazo izquierdo. Tardo unos segundos en voltear y al verle sintió el mundo a sus pies.

—Jasper, que haces? —Pregunto preocupada.

No le gustaba para nada su estado. Tenía los ojos llorosos, las mejillas rosadas, la vista perdida y sobe todo el olor a alcohol. En todo el tiempo que ella le conoció solo le había visto una vez ebrio y en todo el tiempo de casados jamás tomo unas copas de más.

—Sho la pacho biens—Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Jasper, estas ebrio—

—Claro que noooooo! —Dijo agresivo—Me shiiiiiento de puta maaadreee—

—Tienes que ir a casa—Dijo haciéndole unas señas al barman.

—Nooooo niiii ocoooo—Dijo parándose de su lugar.

Se levanto demasiado rápido, haciendo que se tambaleara y se fuera hacia enfrente. Alice le alcanzo a agarrar por debajo del brazo y con mucha fuerza le empujo de regreso a su lugar.

—Vamos, que te vas a casa ahora! —Dijo Alice sacando su celular y llamando a un taxi.

—eeeee nooo! —Dijo de nueva cuenta agresivo—Ahiiiii eee queedoooo—

* * *

No tuvo más remedio que obligarle a salir del bar. Entre dos chavos altos y fornidos le sacaron de a cuervito y lo metieron en el carro de Alice. Estaba en la parte trasera el auto y andaba acostado boca arriba dando balbuceos como un bebe pequeño.

No sabía donde vivía y no quería hablarle a aquella zorra, aparte de que no le entendía la dirección. Solo quedaba una opción, llevarle a su casa. En aquellos momentos no sabía cómo sentirse. Preocupada, triste, decepcionada, apurada...

Mantenía las manos bien agarradas en el volante, ya no era su deber cuidar de él. Bien podría dejarle en un hospital y desaparecer, dejar que se le pasara el efecto del alcohol y una vez con resaca hablara claro y le mandaran a casa de una patada. Pero ella no era así. Primero, no tenía el coraje para tratarle así y segundo, se sentía con la necesidad de hacer algo por él.

Estaciono su auto justo enfrente de la puerta. Después tendría tiempo para meterlo al garaje. Abrió la puerta trasera del piloto y se encontró con sus pies. Se metió dentro de la parte trasera y le tomo del brazo derecho. Estaba pesado, pero aun así hizo que se sentara en el asiento. Poco a poco y son su ayuda le saco del carro. Jasper le tenía agarrada de la cintura y ella de la cadera. El era como 45 cm más alto que ella. Cerró el auto y recorrieron el pasillo camino a la puerta. Sentía todo el peso de Jasper sobre ella y aquel pasillo le pareció más que la eternidad misma.

* * *

Le escuchaba vomitar sobre el retrete y no podía hacer nada por él. Sentía impotencia de todo. Sin poder ayudarle, sin poder llevarle a casa, sin hacer nada por él. Escucho como una nueva arcada le subía por la garganta y después el sonido del vomito. Le pasaba una mano por la espalda, tal como _él_ lo hizo apenas un año atrás, cuando pensaron que Alice estaba embarazada.

El cuerpo de Jasper se estremecía a cada arcada y ella solamente le paseaba la mano por la espalda, esperando que aquellos temblores involuntarios desaparecieran de su cuerpo. Cuando termino ella misma le bajo al baño y le ayudo a lavarse la boca. Sudaba frio y sin más remedio le desvistió. Jasper se dejaba hacer, pues no estaba en sus sentidos. Alice conocía a la perfección cada centímetro de su piel y podía decir que ya no era tan suave como antes.

Abrió el grifo del agua, dejando que el agua fría saliera. Le sentó en la tina y dejo que el agua le recorriera todo el cuerpo. No se daba cuenta que el agua estaba helada. Le dejo allí y dio media vuelta para prepararle un café y buscar unas toallas. Apenas se giro y sintió una mano mojada tomarle la muñeca.

—No...me...dejes—Dijo entre balbuceos.

—Solo voy por unas toallas—

* * *

Le saco de la tina unos 10 minutos después. Le seco el cuerpo y le puso una bata de baño. No tenía ropa de hombre y era lo único que podía prestarle. Le llevo a la sala y le sentó en el sillón más largo. Le dio una píldora y el café bien cargado. En la mañana sufriría una resaca de aquellas y no recordaría nada.

Vio atenta como se lo tomaba sin rechistar. Le recostó sobre el sillón y le puso una manta encima. Pronto caería dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Por...que...lo haces? —

—Tú lo hiciste por mí, que no lo recuerdas? —Dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

Ella se acordaba de lo ocurrido. Recordaba como Jasper le miraba con miedo al verle la cara ensangrentada. Recuerda que el mismo le llamo a su padre y le explico todo. Recordaba que no le soltó de la mano mientras le subían a la ambulancia. Recordaba a la perfección aquella noche del accidente.

—Duerme, mañana te explico todo—Dijo Alice apagando la luz de la sala.

—Te...Alice—Escucho entre susurros.

* * *

El sol se colaba por las cortinas del cuarto. Abrió los ojos y dio gracias a Dios que era sábado, tenía tantas cosas que hacer. Se paro rápidamente de la cama y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad. No había rastro de Jasper. La bata y la manta estaban dobladas sobre el sillón. La taza de café estaba lavada, al igual que el baño. No estaba su ropa ni nada. Era como si todo hubiese sido un sueño y nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior.

Entonces sobre la mesa vio aquella pequeña y explicita nota:

_Gracias_

* * *

**_Gente! regrese mucho mas rapido de lo pensado xD Bueno que mas puedo decir, Alice recordo lo que paso hace 2 capitulos y ahora era su turno de regresarle el favor a Jasper. Que opinan, algo romantico? xD bueno ahora si espero que el prox capitulo sea el martes, necesito unos dias de descanso para la inspiracion xD. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, que quieren que pase? Aun faltan como 7 capitulos para que se acabe...Espero sus reviews y gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Espero les guste el cap! _**


	16. Jasper

Sentía aquellos labios recorrerle toda la cara. Empezaba en su frente aquel recorrido de besos y terminaba en su barbilla. Fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con los primeros rayos de luz a su alrededor.

Aquel cabello rojizo le hacia cosquillas en el pecho desnudo. Sentía unas manos cálidas pasarse por su dorso, haciéndole estremecer a cada contacto. Poco a poco la habitación se lleno de risas. Que mejor forma de despertar que con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Sabes que día es hoy? —Pregunto Victoria a su oído.

—Espera, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua—Dijo el bromeando.

Ambos rieron, Jasper jamás pudo responder, pues sus labios fueron sellados por un beso.

—Feliz Cumpleaños amor—

+Compartieron la ducha. Uno enjabonaba al otro, acompañado de alguna caricia o un susurro. No supieron cuanto tiempo dejaron correr el agua, pero no les importaba. Se cambiaron bajo la atenta mirada del otro, haciendo señas y compartiendo mirada. Entre los dos hicieron la cama y pronto se encontraban tomando un desayuno en el jardín trasero.

—Dime que no tienes planes hoy—Dijo Victoria dando un sorbo a su café.

—Pues…—

—Jasper! —Dijo haciendo unos pucheros.

—Solo tengo que ir a una junta—

—Vale, a las siete en punto te quiero listo—Dijo Victoria mandándole.

Terminaron el desayuno y el se fue directo a la planta. Era extraño tener una junta en domingo, pero era urgente, pues los ejecutivos de Japón venían la próxima semana y aun tenían muchas cosas que arreglar.

Fue directamente a su oficina para coger sus cosas. Su carpeta y un bolígrafo era más que suficiente. El pasillo estaba vacio, pues solo el área de producción tenia aquella importante junta. Se sirvió un café y entro a la sala directo a su silla. Odiaba aquel lugar, desde el primer día que se lo asignaron. Todas las mañanas tenia que verle a la cara a Edward Cullen.

Era una tortura diaria, de no más de tres horas. Edward jamás le reclamaba por nada dentro del trabajo. Siempre se comportaba como el gran director que era. Pero el, sentía que el mayor de los Cullen le tenia mas que odio, lo sabia con tan solo verle a los ojos.

La junta continúo con normalidad, hicieron un par de cambios y en menos de dos horas y media todos fueron libres de regresar a casa.

* * *

Estaciono su auto en la calle de enfrente del edificio. Camino a la esquina, justo en el crucero y espero a que el semáforo estuviese en rojo, para poder atravesar la avenida. Tanto el como un grupo de personas caminaron por las líneas peatonales, llegando al otro lado de la acera.

Dio vuelta a la derecha y continuo a donde el iba. En la cuadra había 4 edificios grandes, de los cuales, el último de ellos, era a donde se dirigía. El sol le pegaba en la cara y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde.

Justo enfrente de el se encontraba Bella. Pero no lo podía creer, estaba embarazada, parecía tener casi los nueve meses. Ella le miro fijamente dándole una cálida sonrisa. No tenia escapatoria, tendría que mantener la mirada fija y pretender una sonrisa forzada. Ella seguía allí parada, esperando a que alguien saliera del edificio. Sin poder evitarlo tuvo que parar al estar a menos de un metro de ella.

—Jasper, que sorpresa verte por aquí—Dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—La sorpresa es mía—

—Si lo se—Dijo Bella acariciando su muy abultado vientre de 8 meses.

—¿Qué va a ser? —Pregunto Jasper interesado.

—Es una niña—Dijo Bella con brillo en los ojos.

—Muchas felicidades—Dijo él de todo corazón.

No se lo esperaba, fue ella quien le abrazo. El no tenía la mínima intención, pero le vio abrir los brazos y dar un paso en su dirección. Tenía miedo de aplastarle su pancita y con mucho cuidado le correspondió el abrazo.

Se separaron pasados unos segundos. No sabia el porque de aquella acción, pensaba que era por las hormonas así que no le dio mucha importancia. Se le estaba haciendo tarde y no quería entretenerse con Bella pero tenía que "deshacerse" de ella para continuar con su camino. Estaba a punto de despedirse cuando vio que Bella giraba la cabeza hacían el edificio. Se mordió el labio para no gritar y espero a que llegase su fin.

—¿Jasper? —

—Alice—

Todos estuvieron callados unos segundos, si era una situación incomoda. Nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso y entonces la futura madre empezó.

—Me voy adelantando—Dijo arrebatándole las llaves del carro a su cuñada.

Paso por su lado y de nueva cuenta obtuvo una sonrisa de parte de la . Se quedaron allí, sin moverse, con la mirada en otro lugar que no fuese enfrente.

—Supongo que….Feliz cumpleaños Jasper—Dijo Alice sin nada mas que decir.

* * *

Odiaba que Emmett hiciera eso. Primero le daba vueltas al tema, luego le decía una sarta de mentiras y para terminar nunca le decía lo que quería, pero esta vez, era parte del plan. Llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, donde estaba el restaurante favorito de su hermana.

Bajaron del auto y entraron al restaurante con las manos entrelazadas. El mesero les llevo hasta su mesa, donde estaban sus padres y su hermana acompañada de su esposo. Su madre Charlotte fue la primera en felicitarle, después una Rosalie con las emociones a todo dar y por ultimo su padre Peter.

Al parecer todo iba bien, excepto por la mirada de su hermana, Le incomodaba la presencia de Victoria donde quiera que fuese. Cenaron hablando de otras cosas que no fueran el trabajo. En el postre le trajeron un pastel. Era pan de chocolate con saber a café. Le cantaron el "Feliz Cumpleaños" y después soplo las 29 velas que decoraban el pastel de la parte superior.

No tomo ni una sola gota de alcohol, pues no quería terminar como la última vez. Despertar con dolor de cabeza en un lugar que no era tu casa.

No era la primera vez que sentía aquel vacio en el pecho, pero se acostumbro a vivir con el, todas las noches, todos los días, se recordaba a si mismo, que ese lugar, aquel hueco, lleno de sentimientos y terminaciones nerviosas solo podían vibrar con una sola persona, que estaba lejos de su alcance.

* * *

**_Gente! que gusto verles de nuevo. Me retrase un día, pero es porque estuve muy ocupada, pero ya estoy aquí. Se que es algo corto, pero no tenia mucho tiempo. Ahora era el turno de Jasper, que les pareció? No quería meterle mucho choro aparte de que no tenia tiempo ni inspiracion, porque a partir de ahora solo nos quedan 4 capítulos y nuestra historia habrá concluido, que miedo! Bueno la ultima frase me gusto mucho, siento que me salio del corazón. Bueno espero les guste y dejen muuuuuucho por leer la historia y dejar de paso esos reviews que me animan a escribir por ustedes. Gracias a aquellos que apenas empezaron con la historia y dejan sus comentarios a todos se les agradece infinitamente. Nos vemos a mas tardar el domingo. Lean, disfruten y comenten! _**


	17. 3 de Septiembre Parte I

Tenía más de media hora despierta. No quería abrir los ojos, pues las lagrimas se desbordarían. Respiro hondo una vez y abrió los ojos. Todo era una paz y una tranquilidad que envolvía la casa. Y allí, entre las oscuridad se pregunto…¿Qué hacia ella sola en la cama?. Pero tenia que vivir, como cualquier otro día.

Primero se sentó en el borde de la cama, suspiro y se levanto de un salto. Era inevitable, podía vivir cualquier otro día, menos el 3 de septiembre. Desde la noche anterior había apagado el móvil, no quería que nadie le consolara, no quería que le vieran llorar mientras el corazón se le caía a pedazos. Se dio una ducha rápida, no quería llorar, ella era una mujer fuerte.

Se miro al espejo una vez arreglada. El maquillaje podría esconder las lágrimas, pero sus ojos y su sonrisa le delataban. Los ojos estaban lejanos, en una oscuridad y su sonrisa parecía quebrada. Se tomo una taza de café y después salió directo al trabajo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Había tenido una pesadilla, de las peores. Trato de respirar con normalidad, pero su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Miro el reloj en la mesa de noche, marcaba las 3:14 de la madrugada. Y entonces la realidad le envolvió, y recordó que ya era 3 de septiembre. Se recostó de nueva cuenta en la almohada, para dormir un poco hasta dentro de 2 horas. Pero al cerrar los ojos las imágenes volvían.

Se miraba a si mismo con el esmoquin negro y a Alice con aquel vestido blanco. Recordaba a la perfección su boda, como si hubiese sido…hacia apenas unos minutos. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, sin lograr conciliar el sueño totalmente. Estaba medio despierto y medio dormido. Cuando la alarma sonó, el ya estaba hasta bañado.

Victoria aun dormía y entonces se pregunto…¿Quién era aquella extraña que ocupaba el lugar de su esposa?. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza. Se preparo un café para aclararse la mente y se fue al trabajo con el seño fruncido.

* * *

Nadamas llegar a su despacho, Jane entro rápidamente con un café en la mano y la agenda en la otra. Escuchaba un pequeño mormullo en la lejanía y no le presto atención. Tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, aparentemente escuchando a su asistente.

—¿Alice? —Pregunto Jane chasqueando los dedos en su cara.

Pareció reaccionar y buscarle con la mirada, estaba desorientada.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? —Pregunto preocupada la joven.

—No, no—Se negó rotundamente —Pase mala noche, es todo—

Aquella respuesta no parecía del todo cierta, pero Jane ya no quiso insistir, por el bien de Alice.

—Bueno, ¿al menos escuchaste algo de lo que dije? —Pregunto la asistente enojada.

Alice le dedico una sonrisa de niña pequeña. De esas sonrisas que hacías cuando te había terminado todos los caramelos y te hacías la inocente. Aquella sonrisa era diferente a las de siempre, era algo más humilde y menos fingida. Jane rodo los ojos y le recordó solo lo mas importante.

—¿Jacob? ¿Segura? —Dijo Alice mirando a Jane atentamente.

—Si, dijo que era el Black— Dijo la joven mirando de nueva cuenta la agenda.

—¿ A que horas? —Pregunto de nuevo Alice.

—A las once, en el restaurant de la otra noche—

* * *

Llego a la empresa 10 minutos antes de lo normal. Dejo su auto en donde le tocaba su lugar y se fijo que el único lugar desocupado era el del Volvo Gris de Edward. Le pareció extraño, pero a el que le importaba. Entro a la planta y fue a su oficina, para lo de todo los días.

Aquella mañana era diferente. Tal vez por primera vez, Edward le miraría con recelo y al terminar el día le diría de cosas. Fue a la sala de juntas con paso lento. Todos ya estaban allí, esperando que dieran las siete en punto para empezar la junta.

Ni un segundo mas, ni uno menos, empezó la junta de aquella mañana. El asiento enfrente de el estaba vacio y así permaneció durante las 2 horas que duro la junta. Tenía un par de cosas pendientes que hacer, justamente con Edward.

—No vendrá a trabajar hoy—Dijo el colega de Edward al preguntar por el.

—¿Sabes la razón? —Pregunto Jasper interesado.

—No dijo mucho, solo que eran asuntos de familia—

Toda la mañana estuvo ocupado resolviendo sus pendientes y haciendo el trabajo que se supone lo debería de haber hecho Cullen. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora del desayuno y los jefes de manufactura le invitaron a desayunar con ellos.

* * *

A las once en punto entro al restaurante. Uno de los meseros le recibió y le informo que el le esperaba. Al verle, Jacob fue hasta ella y le dio las gracias al mesero. Fueron hasta la mesa en donde Jacob tenía apenas 3 minutos. Les trajeron la carta y cada uno pidió de desayunar lo que les apetecía. El mesero se retiro y se perdió en la cocina, entonces Alice decidió hablar.

—¿Que haces en Inglaterra? —Pregunto interesada.

—Bueno, planeo vivir aquí—

—¿Con que trabajo? —Pregunto aun mas intrigada.

—Poniendo mi propio restaurante—Dejo claro Jacob.

Vale, aquello de ponía raro. No quiso insistir, pero algo le decía que le quería conquistar. Jacob siempre hacia lo que fuera necesario, para obtener lo que el más deseaba, aun eso significara vivir del otro lado del mundo.

Pasaron buen rato compartiendo el desayuno, riendo de cosas del pasado. Poco a poco fueron cambiando de tema, hasta que tocaron lo más sensible para Alice.

—¿Aun le amas, verdad? —Dijo Jacob mirándole a los ojos.

Ella permaneció callada y en ningún momento aparto la mirada de los ojos de Jacob. El silencio se tenso y el ambiente se torno incomodo.

—Aunque haga todos mis esfuerzos, no lograre sacarlo de tu corazón—

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho, de entrar en mi corazón—Dijo Alice dolida.

—Alice! Supéralo te engaño, te hizo mucho daño! El no merece NADA de ti!—Dijo Jacob alzando la voz.

—Jacob, deja de entrometerte en mi vida—Dijo guardando la calma.

—¿Quieres que me quede sentado, viendo como su recuerdo te parte el corazón?—Pregunto Jacob enojado.

—No tienes derecho—Dijo Alice parándose de su lugar—NO TIENES DERECHO A JUZGARME, PUES NO ERES NADA MIO—Dijo a gritos.

Tanto los meseros como los demás clientes les miraron. Algunos con miedo y otros sorprendidos. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importo, necesitaba enfrentar sus realidades.

—Tranquilízate—Dijo Jacob también parándose.

—No me digas nada! —Dijo Alice gritando—A partir de ahora, no me vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, pues no eres más que un estúpido manipulador—Dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo del lugar con los ojos llorosos.

* * *

Llegaron a uno de los muchos restaurantes finos en el centro de la ciudad. Se reunieron todos en la entrada a esperar a que les acomodaran una mesa. Los gritos de una pareja discutiendo se escuchaban hasta afuera. Todos se miraron, mientras que Jasper abría los ojos como platos.

Aquella voz a todo volumen, con el enojo reflejado a cada palabra….era Alice. Como olvidar aquella noche, en que le dejo. Aun recordaba los gritos y allí estaba de nueva cuenta. Todos esperaron y segundos después una mujer de pelo negro, salía del restaurante con su bolso en la mano y la vista baja. Le reconoció y trato de detenerla, pero no fue capaz.

En menos de un minuto estaban dentro del restaurante y rápidamente trato de buscar al causante de que Alice gritara y saliera hecha un mar de emociones. Fijo su vista en todo el restaurante, pero no encontró ninguna cara conocida.

Pidieron el desayuno y comieron platicando de negocios, pero el solamente podía pensar en una sola cosa.

* * *

_**Hola! Bueno este capitulo me resulto ser MAS LARGO de lo pensado...de verdad que no estaba en mis planes, pero todo se me salio de las manos. Estoy escribiendo la parte dos, que lo mas seguro es que salga el miércoles, pero no les aseguro nada. Por lo tanto...se nos recorren los capítulos a 5 para que termine el fic (sin contar el epílogo) Bueno esta es la primera parte del capitulo "3 de septiembre" se que aun están confundidos, pero espero todo les quede claro después de leer la parte 2...Bueno mejor me retiro para empezar la otra parte...sin nada mas que decir, lean y dejen sus reviews. Disfruten y gracias por todo! **_


	18. 3 de Septiembre Parte II

_**ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE MI TRABAJO...MI CAPITULO MAS LARGO Y EL MEJOR (hasta ahora) D**_

* * *

Tres años, que pudieron durar una eternidad, se fueron tan rápido. ¿Pero como olvidar algo que perdiste? Se había quedado con un mal sabor de boca, después de lo que sucedió en la mañana. Trato de mantener la mente en otra cosa que no fuera eso, pero simplemente su espíritu estaba intranquilo.

Uno de sus superiores ya le había llamado la atención un par de veces, pero también el trabajo en la oficina era demasiado. Tenía que ocuparse de su trabajo y aparte el de Edward. No tenia que perder el tiempo, ya casi era el día en que los ejecutivos vendrían.

El resto de la mañana estuvo con la cabeza en el trabajo pero la mente en otra cosa. Pensó en hablarle a Carlisle, pero sabía que no era la correcto. La única vez que le hablo le dio mala noticias de su hija y no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Tal vez ni siquiera supiera de su estado y el solo lograría angustiarle.

Tomo el teléfono de su oficina y marco el único numero que pudo encontrar con sus vagas investigaciones.

—Nivel 8, despacho de Alice Cullen, a sus órdenes—Dijo una alegre voz del otro lado.

—Disculpe, me puede comunicar con la señorita Cullen—

—En este momento no se encuentra, ¿gusta dejar un recado? —

—¿No sabe en donde podría estar? —Pregunto interesado.

—Lo lamento—Dijo la chica—No puedo darle ese tipo de información—Dijo apenada.

—¿Sabe a que hora regresa? —Siguió preguntando.

—Al parecer, hasta mañana—

Eso le dejo impactado. ¿Habría salido de la ciudad? O ¿simplemente necesitaba un tiempo a solas? No debía de perder el pánico. Estaba por agradecerle a la joven cuando ella hablo primero.

—¿Jasper, no es así? —

* * *

Llego a casa antes de las 2 de la tarde. Le habían dejado irse a casa, tenia mala cara. Jane se le dijo desde bien temprano, pero después del desayuno parecía a punto de desmayarse. De camino regreso a la oficina no había parado de llorar de la rabia. Todo mundo lo noto, gracias a sus ojos rojos. Parecía desorientada y su jefe le dejo ir a casa a descansar.

Lo primero que hizo en casa fue lavarse la cara. Sin maquillaje pareciera como si tuviera una enfermedad que le consumía poco a poco. Las ojeras de la noche anterior eran más que notorias. Se dio una ducha fría, tratando de quitarse de encima todo lo que había pasado. No lo pudo evitar y de nueva cuenta lloro. La rabia, el dolor, la impotencia y el recuerdo eran las razones suficientes para justificar cada una de sus lágrimas.

Se puso ropa cómoda, se preparo un te de manzanilla y se recostó en su cama. Al parecer su cuerpo empezaba a reclamar un poco de descanso. Tomo el libro encima de su mesa de noche y continúo la lectura donde se quedo. "Donde habitan los ángeles"* era su libro favorito desde que tenia 8 años. Se lo sabia del derecho al revés, pero le encantaba, pues le recordaba a su abuela, quien se lo regalo antes de morir. El sonido del móvil le hizo dar un brinco y le saco de la historia en un segundo. Puso el separador en la hoja y leyó el mensaje de texto de su padre.

"_Buenas tardes hija. Quisiera que me regalaras un momento de tu ocupada tarde. Te espero en donde siempre a las 6. Te quiere, tu padre."_

* * *

Rosalie, siempre tan preocupada por él. No le culpaba, era su hermana mayor. Emmett había ido al súper, con la excusa de que hacia falta un poco de vino. Su hermana se encontraba en la cocina, preparando un delicioso platillo italiano. Le extraño cuando llamaron a la puerta, obviamente no era Victoria, pues había salido de la ciudad hace unos días atrás y no regresaría hasta bien entrada la noche.

Rosalie y su esposo cargaban unas bolsas del súper. Les dejo pasar y automáticamente su hermana se puso manos a la obra. En ese momento le ayudaba a cortar unas verduras que ella le pidió. El único sonido en la casa, era el del cuchillo contra la tabla y el del aceite en el sartén.

–¿Qué te traes tu? –Pregunto mirando a su hermana detenidamente.

–Nada! ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermano cuando no esta la vulgar en casa? –Dijo Rosalie a la defensiva.

Los comentarios de su hermana jamás le causaron ningún impacto. Era la verdad, todo mundo lo sabía y su hermana se encargaba de recordárselo cuando tenía tiempo.

–Vamos Rose, te conozco…–Volvió a insistir.

Vio como su hermana se mordía el labio, como evitando no gritar o echarse a llorar. Por su mente pasaron mil cosas. ¿Era algo bueno o algo malo?

–¿Estas embarazada? –

–NO! –Dijo Rosalie soltando una carcajada.

Ambos rieron unos momentos. Su carrera iba mejor más que nunca, quería esperar unos 2 años más para empezar con una familia. Rosalie se lo pensó de nueva cuenta, antes de hablar.

–Solo quería ver como estabas–Dijo preocupada.

–¿Pensabas que…?–

–Algo así–

Jasper soltó un suspiro. Vale, la estaba pasando mal, pero no tanto como para quitarse la vida, por un solo día en todo el año.

–Alice…ella, la esta pasando peor–Dijo Jasper en voz baja.

Terminaron de hacer la comida y justo a tiempo llego Emmett con las bebidas. Comieron todos juntos en el comedor. Jasper le platico lo que paso en la mañana y Rosalie estuvo a punto de llorar. No sabía cuanto mas podría aguantar el secreto.

* * *

Estaciono su auto no muy lejos del restaurante. Camino menos de una cuadra y justo a las seis en punto atravesaba la puerta del lugar. Vio a su padre a los lejos y fue hasta donde el con paso lento. Al estar junto a él, su padre se levanto, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Tomaron asiento y al poco tiempo llego un mesero con la carta en mano. Pidieron algo de beber, mientras que comentaban que de comer. Carlisle quería pedir un platillo francés, mientras que Alice solamente quería una pasta. El mismo mesero les dejo sus bebidas y les tomo la orden. Anoto lo que ellos pidieron y salió con dirección a la cocina.

Su padre se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzo las manos sobre la mesa. Conocía esa expresión y sabía que le iba a dar un sermón por algo. Hacia eso cada vez que tenía que hablar de cosas serias con las personas, sobretodo porqué su profesión lo requería. Le miro a los ojos e inmediatamente después su padre abrió la boca.

–¿Estas segura? –

–¿De qué? –Pregunto sin comprender.

–De que aún lo amas–Dijo si padre con la expresión fría.

–Papá! –Dijo irritándose– ¿Te contó no es así? – Pregunto sin despegar la mirada.

–Alice, no te enfades con él–Dijo su padre manteniendo la calma.

–Solo míralo! Te llama, te cuenta todo lo que me hizo y después tu vienes y me reclamas por no pensar como lo hacen ustedes–Dijo alzando la voz.

–Tienes que rehacer tu vida–Dijo su padre reclinándose hacia el frente.

–Papá no la puedo hacer, si no me dejan hacerla A MI MANERA–Dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

El mesero les interrumpió, dejándole sus platillos delante de ellos. Les deseo buen provecho y se retiro lo mas rápido que pudo.

–Solo quiero lo mejor para ti–Dijo su Carlisle frunciendo el seño.

–Entonces, deja que yo lo busque. Yo lo entiendo, pero tú y Jacob solo me dan lo que es mejor para ustedes, pero no para mi–Dijo Alice con la voz quebrada.

Dio un trago a su copa de vino tinto. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y sabía que si no se tranquilizaba las lágrimas se acumularían en sus ojos.

–¿Sabes la razón, por la que me casé un 3 de septiembre? –Preguntó a tu padre.

–Porqué tu madre y yo nos conocimos ese día–

* * *

Al terminar la comida, su cuñado le ayudo a fregar los platos. Su hermana se perdió en la casa, tratando de conocerla un poco más. Ambos hablaban de deportes y cosas de hombres cuando su hermana le hablo desde la entrada de la cocina.

–¿Aun la tienes? –Dijo enseñándole _su_ foto especial.

–Es lo único que me queda–

Terminaron de recoger la mesa y se fueron antes del atardecer. La casa estaba en completo silencio, desde que vivía en ella. Subió a su cuarto y se dio un baño. Estaba emocionalmente cansado, quería relajarse un poco y dormir toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente. A lo mucho tardó media hora y al salir de la ducha escucho varios ruidos en la planta baja.

–¿Victoria? –

–Ya regrese amor–Escucho su voz desde la cocina.

Bajo a donde ella, mientras se revolvía el pelo con la toalla. Estaba descalzo y el piso frio le hacía que le dieran escalofríos. Pero no eran de aquellos que te daban por el frio o el viento, era de esos que te dan cuando algo no anda bien.

– ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto siguiendo la corazonada.

– Claro– Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Ella misma se preparo la cena y se la comió mientras veía como Jasper leía un libro en la sala. Tenía casi un año con ese libro y todavía no terminaba de leerlo. Dejo los platos sucios en el fregador y subió al dormitorio para terminar de desempacar sus cosas.

Pronto la noche avanzo y cuando miraron el reloj ya marcaba las 10 de la noche. Se metieron en la cama y Jasper se giro al lado contrario de Victoria. Pasaron unos segundos y pronto sintió como unas manos le pasaban por la espalda, colándose por debajo de su playera. Alejo bruscamente aquel toque frio haciéndose cada vez más hacia la orilla de la cama.

–¿Todo bien? –Pregunto Victoria preocupada.

–Estoy cansado, fue un día duro–Dijo Jasper indiferente.

–Por supuesto! –Dijo Victoria con sarcasmo–TODOS LOS DIAS ESTAS TAAAN CANSADO–Dijo con enojo en la voz.

Jasper se sentó en la cama y prendió la luz de la mesita de noche. No estaba de humor y_ ella_ había logrado hacerle enfadar.

–Soy el que trae el dinero a casa–Dijo defendiéndose.

–¡¿!¿Es tan cansado tu trabajo que ya no tienes tiempo para un momento de intimidad en la cama! –Pregunto la pelirroja parándose de la cama.

–Ese es tu trabajo, eras la prostituta del pueblo! –Dijo Jasper a todo pulmón.

Entonces abrió los ojos, y miro en el pasado. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Pero algo, le hizo caer en sus redes y era ahora mas que nunca, cuando extrañaba escuchar un "te amo" sincero, necesitaba probar el dulce de UNOS solos labios, los de su esposa.

–Jasper…–Dijo Victoria con los ojos llorosos.

–Lárgate de mi casa extraña o juro que llamo a la policía–

Esa mañana al despertar no le reconoció. Su esposa debería de estar en ese lugar. Necesitaba de nueva cuenta, el calor del cuerpo de Alice.

* * *

–Alice, tienes razón–Dijo su padre.

–¿En que? –

Se levanto de su lugar y se hinco enfrente del de su hija menor. Se acerco a su oído y lentamente le susurro lo que _ella_ necesitaba oír.

Terminaron la comida acompañados de risas y sonrisas. Su padre le alegro la tarde, tan solo con su presencia. Le había consolado sin que ella se diese cuenta. Se habían olvidado completamente de todo. El día y la hora volaron de un momento a otro. El atardecer se podía apreciar por los grandes ventanales del restaurante. El celular se su padre sonó y Carlisle contesto después de ver quien llamaba.

–Doctor Cullen–

Decidió dar un trago a su segunda copa de vino y se fijo como la expresión de su padre cambiaba completamente. Tenía el seño fruncido y una cara de preocupación.

–No tardo, llego en cinco–Dijo colgando.

Su padre se levanto de la mesa y recogió su saco del respaldo de la silla. Le hablo al mesero y le entrego un faje de billetes en la mano. Se metió el celular al bolsillo del saco y guardo su cartera. Ella se levanto de su lugar, su padre tenia una emergencia y no podía esperar.

–Perdón Alice–Dijo su padre apenado.

–Emergencia, te entiendo–Dijo ella con un suspiro.

–Gracias por la tarde hija–Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Vio como su padre salía a corriendo del restaurante. Estaba acostumbrada, desde que tenia memoria, siempre fue igual. Su padre asistía a todos los eventos que ella tenia, pero jamás le veía hasta el final o a veces no le veía ni siquiera participar. Su madre jamás le conto una mentira y desde pequeña se acostumbro a no ver a su padre las 24 horas.

Le hablo al mesero que les atendió para pedir la cuenta y el le informo que su padre ya lo había hecho dejando una buena propina. El mesero le dijo que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera. Se termino su copa, disfrutando del sabor del añejo. Se retiro del lugar cuando la oscuridad era más que evidente en la ciudad. Tomo su bolso y salió del restaurante como si nada.

Llego a casa poco después de las 7 dela noche. Había perdido todo el día en nada. Se fue a su estudio para tratar de aventajar a todo el trabajo que dejo en la mañana. Empezó revisando unos diseños y luego se puso manos a la obra. Lo único que veía en sus dibujos eran vestidos blancos e hizo toda una colección de novias. El sonido de su móvil le saco de sus pensamientos. Edward aparecía en la pantalla.

–Edward–Dijo descolgando el móvil.

–Al….Al….–Dijo su hermano con la respiración agitada.

–¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto preocupándose al instante.

–…Ya nació–Dijo una voz alegrada.

Llego al hospital en menos de 10 minutos. Su padre le espero en recepción y ambos subieron al piso de maternidad.

–¿Tu lo sabias? –

–Edward quería darte la sorpresa–

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Carlisle le llevo por el piso. Llegaron a la cunera, donde estaba su hermano mirando hacia adentro. Vio como se giraba al escuchar sus pasos y corrió a abrazarle. Su hermano le recibió con los brazos abiertos y le estrecho fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y no evitar llorar de la emoción entre los brazos de su hermano. Se separaron y el también tenia lagrimas en las mejillas. La sonrisa en su cara era de oreja a oreja. El brillo en sus ojos jamás lo había visto, ni cuando el mismo se caso.

–¿Cómo esta Bella? –Fue lo primero que pregunto.

–Perfecta, algo cansada, pero muy bien–Dijo Edward casi sin poder hablar.

–Ed….eres papá–

La habitación era de color blanco. Había un sillón pegado en la ventana y justo en medio estaba la cama. Su cuñada estaba allí acostada, con la cabeza atrás y los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa de felicidad. Al escucharle entrar, abrió los ojos y enderezo la cabeza, sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acerco hasta ella y le abrazo con delicadeza. Le acaricio el cabello mientras le felicitaba una y otra vez.

Una enfermera entro en el cuarto con una pequeña cuna. Alice se hizo para atrás, sentándose en el sillón. La enfermera paso a un pequeño bulto de color rosa a los brazos de su cuñada. Edward se acerco y se paro a su lado a contemplar a la hija de ambos.

Aquella escena le lleno los ojos de lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta sonrió, jamás les había visto tan felices a ambos. Sus sonrisas eran llenas de amor y alegría. El dolor en su pecho le hizo derramar aquellas lágrimas contenidas. Se las limpio inmediatamente, no quería que la tristeza reinada en ese lugar lleno de un amor fraternal.

– Alice…– Dijo Bella en un susurro.

Levanto la mirada, viendo como los felices padres le miraban atentamente. Aquel bultito parecía tan pequeño y delicado en brazos de su madre. Sonrió de nueva cuenta, no paraba de hacerlo. Su corazón estaba alegre de tener una nueva integrante en la familia.

–Cárgala–Dijo su hermano sinceramente.

Se levanto de su lugar y con paso lento fue hasta la cama. Los brazos de Edward estaban debajo de los de Bella, dándole fuerzas. Sus brazos se extendieron para tomar al bebe en brazos. Aquel ser…estaba vivo, entre sus brazos.

Tenía la nariz respingada de su hermano y la boca perfecta de su cuñada. Tenía unas pestañas tupidas y dormidita parecía un ángel. Su piel era muy blanca, como la de su abuelo materno. La bebe hizo un puchero por el cambio de brazos entonces empezó a cantar _su_ nana. Edward le hizo segundas, esa nana él la había escrito para su hermanita, mucho antes de que naciera.

–Renesmee Carlie Cullen–

Le acaricio muy sutilmente su cabecita. Su pelito iba a ser de color castaño, lo presentía. La bebe se revolvió en sus brazos, sacando una de sus manitas. Alice la tomo con cuidado y dejo que su meñique se envolviera alrededor de ese puño tan diminuto.

Entonces la pequeña Renesmee le apretó su dedo. La bebe abrió su boquita y le sonrió. Esa niña tan frágil en sus brazos era su razón de ser. Aquella pequeña entre sus brazos, fue lo mejor de su aniversario de bodas. Ese pedazo de cielo le recordó que allí estaba ella, para hacerle sonreír y seguir la vida.

* * *

**_ESTOY EXHAUSTA! ES MI CAPITULO MAS LARGO! ROMPÍ MI PROPIO RECORD! bueno que puedo decir, siento hasta los labios secos xDD Me costo muchisisisismo trabajo hacerlo, pues de Jasper no tenia casi nada, tenia todo de Alice y me tuve que inventar lo de Jasper en menos tiempo. hehehe. Gracias a toda la gente que deja sus reviews, saben que me ayudan a crecer. Gracias a los que siguen de cerca la historia, el fin va a llevar MAS pronto de lo esperado. El ultimo día de mayo voy a salir del país...y no regreso hasta mediados de junio...entonces quiero irme ya con la historia terminada, para no dejarles colgados 2 semanas y me tengo que dar prisa publicando los caps...Espero ya el sábado traerles el próximo capitulo, como son los últimos van a ser mas largos que antes. Dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció...se les agradece de todo corazón...muchas gracias, Mel_**


	19. Un año sin ver llover

Había superado lo peor...gracias a la pequeña criatura que invadió su vida. Lo mejor que tenía en el mundo era su sobrina, Renesmee. Ese día ya no tenía valor alguno, ahora tenía algo por el que sonreír día a día, fuese el día que fuese.

Estaba en la junta de todos los días, cuando vibro su celular sobre la mesa. Apago el móvil automáticamente y se concentro en lo que estaba. Tanto su padre como su hermano le habían visto lo mejor que se encontraba. Desde que la bebe naciera, Alice era otra persona completamente diferente. Era esa Alice que nadie había vuelto a ver después de que se casara. Sonreía en todo momento, jamás se le veía triste, pero sobre todo, se notaba que su corazón al fin estaba sanado.

Salió de la junta y lo primero que hizo fue prender de nuevo su celular. Tenía más de 5 llamadas perdidas y 3 correos de voz. Era un número que ella no conocía. Analizo el número cuidadosamente y reconoció la lada casi al instante, era de Los Angeles. Frunció el entrecejo extrañada. Primero, nadie que viviese en Estados Unidos, tenía su nuevo número de Inglaterra. Segundo, ella no conocía Los Angeles, por lo cual era imposible que conociera a alguien allí. Y por último, por qué tanta urgencia por hablar con ella?

Anoto el número en una de sus carpetas y fue a su oficina. Le informo a Jane que quien fuese que le llamara le dejara un recado. Se encerró en su oficina y tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio. Primero llamo a la operadora para informarle que quería hacer una llamada de larga distancia. La amable joven le pidió la lada y el número. Al poco tiempo empezó a escuchar los timbres y al tercer tono levantaron la bocina.

—Despacho del Señor Thomas—Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.

Rápidamente su cabeza empezó a hacer memoria. Thomas...Thomas.

—¿James Thomas? —Pregunto Alice recordando un nombre.

—Sí, el abogado James Thomas—Contesto la joven irritada.

Espera, todo estaba mal. Ese era el abogado con el cual tramitado los papeles del divorcio, pero de eso exactamente un año. Pero él vivía en Olimpia, no en los Angeles. Si ya tenía un año de divorciada, ¿para qué le seguía buscando?

—Disculpe—Dijo Alice frotándose las sienes—¿Se encuentra el abogado? —Dijo sin nada más que preguntar.

—Está por cerrar el despacho, si quiere llame mañana para una cita—

Cierto, las diferencias del horario contaban. Miro el reloj e hizo las conversiones de horas. Eran las 8:25 de la noche en los Angeles. Estaba por agradecerle a la chica cuando a lo lejos escucho una voz. Le preguntaba que quien llamaba y que quería.

—Disculpe—Dijo la recepcionista como si nada—¿Cuál es su nombre? —

—Alice Cullen—Dijo con esperanza de que el abogado le atendiera.

Después de eso no escucho nada. Pensó que tal vez la comunicación se había cortado o simplemente la asistente le colgó. Espero 15 segundos más y volvió a escuchar una voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Señorita Cullen—

—Abogado Thomas, ¡Que sorpresa! —

—Perdone mí llamada tan fuera de lugar, se que le sorprende—Dijo James excusándose.

—Pues la verdad es que si—Dijo Alice perdiendo la paciencia—Para empezar, ¿Cómo es que me llama de los Angeles? —Dijo empezando la ronda de preguntas.

—Me ofrecieron una mejor oferta que en Olimpia—

—¿De dónde consiguió mi numero? —Pregunto intrigada.

—En los documento del divorcio necesitaba el teléfono de ambos, y su padre me otorgo el numero al cual le marque no hace más de media hora—

—¿A qué se debe su llamada tan repentina? —Pregunto Alice completamente confusa.

—Sé que es tarde en cuanto al tiempo que deje pasar, pero tenemos problemas con los papeles—

* * *

Era libre, al final Victoria había salido por su propio pie. No tuvo que recurrir a la policía o mucho peor a su propia fuerza. Le dejo bien claro que no quería volverla a ver nunca más. Le saco todas sus pertenencias y dejo que ella misma las empacara. Le hizo todo un drama y una escena, _ella_ le amaba tanto, y él le pagaba de esa forma. Le amenazó con demandarlo y gritarle a todo el mundo el poco hombre que era. Él le cayó con una sola palabra, _puta._

Desde que abrió los ojos, supo que ese día lo viviría en vano. Se supone que cumplía un año de ser totalmente libre. Los papeles del divorcio estaban firmados, por Alice. Había pedido el día en el trabajo, su hermana estaba en el hospital, internada, todo gracias a una extraña gripe que contrajo en el medio oriente. Emmett estaba solo y sabia que necesitaba un descanso. Para eso era el hermano menor, para ayudar a su hermana mayor.

Entro a la habitación privada de su hermana. Ella estaba allí acostada en medio, con muchos cables y la cara mas pálida de lo normal. Emmett estaba en una silla de plástico, arrimado a la cama con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los lados de la cama. Se acerco con cuidado y le toco el hombro de su cuñando, el cual salto sobresaltado. Tenía allí más de 48 horas y sabía que necesitaba un descanso. Espero a que despertara por completo y entonces le hablo en voz baja.

—Ve a casa, toma una ducha y una siesta, yo me encargo de Rose—Dijo apenas en un susurro.

—Gracias—

Le acompaño hasta el estacionamiento y le vio partir rumbo a su casa. Regreso de nueva cuenta al hospital y ocupo el lugar que Emmett había dejado apenas minutos atrás. La primera hora se la paso mirando atentamente la habitación. Le aterraban los hospitales desde que había perdido a su mejor amigo de la preparatoria en el quirófano. Después de aquel día, jamás había pisado un hospital aun así el se estuviera muriendo.

Unos murmullos le hicieron fijar la vista en su hermana. Se acerco rápidamente y le tomo de la mano, para hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Espero un par de segundos más y entonces Rosalie volvió a abrir la boca.

—Lluvia—Dijo apenas audible.

Entonces levanto la mirada hacia la ventana. Estaba lloviendo afuera. Grande gotas de agua bajaban del cielo. Entonces la realidad le sorprendió. Hace un año, en la noche que se peleo con Alice había llovido. Tenía un año exacto sin ver llover. Entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco. Un día sin Alice, era como un año sin ver llover.

Sintió esas ganas, ese impulso se salir corriendo y preguntar que era de ella. Necesitaba decirle la verdad, no dejaba de adorarla. Hoy que ya no estaba con él, no podía seguir con esa farsa, era mentira. Necesitaba salir, encontrarle y gritarle que todo era una mentira...que seguían siendo marido y mujer porque él, jamás había firmado los papeles del divorcio.

* * *

**_Gente querida! de verdad perdon por todo. Perdon por no subir cap y PERDON porque el cap no es tan bueno como esperaba. Estoy bajo MUCHISISISIMA PRESION, tengo que entregar trabajos y proyectos antes de salir de viaje, pero no quiero dejarles colgados antes de irme y TENGO que terminar la historia. Se que el capitulo fue todo un choro, pero no tengo la inspiracion ni el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo a mi gusto. Perdoneneme. Tengo planeado subir el otro cap entre jueve o viernes y el otro xD al dia siguiente ya puede ser viernes o sabado, pero esta historia no pasa del domingo. Bueno ya saben de donde el titutlo del cap xD...les informo que el proximo capitulo que suba...sera el ULTIMO. el prologo viene al dia siguiente del capitulo, asi que como quien dice este es el penultimo capitulo. Ya se...a mi tambien me duele que nuestra historia llegue a su fin, pero les prometo que NO LES VOY A FALLAR! Dejen sus comentarios y disfruten de este cap algo corto...de nueva cuenta, perdon..._**


	20. Mi historia entre tus dedos

**_Capitulo Final_**

* * *

Había decidido ausentarse de la ciudad unos días. Necesitaba asimilar bien las cosas. Solo el tiempo diría que era lo que seguía. En la empresa los diseñadores le dieron 2 semanas de vacaciones, se las debían, además de que ya venia la gran oferta de irse a Italia.

Lo único que le dijo a su familia es que se iba de vacaciones, pero no les dijo a donde y cuánto tiempo. Edward tenía la necesidad de vigilar a su hermana pequeña, desde su divorcio no le había dejado sola en ningún momento. En año nuevo él hablo con Jacob y le dijo que le buscara en todo el pueblo, pero que no le dejara sola. Su padre hablo con él y le dijo Alice necesitaba disfrutar de su libertad y conseguirse a alguien en su vida, necesitaba reconstruir su vida.

Compro boletos de avión y reservo dos semanas en las Islas Maldivas. Primero pensó en ir a la Isla privada de la familia, pero al final se dio cuenta que estaba repleta de memorias y recuerdos, lo único que conseguiría seria confundirse mas y no encontraría las respuestas que ella necesitaba para sus preguntas.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación fue ir hasta el balcón. Abrió la puerta y salió a ver la vista panorámica. Su pelo negro se mecía al compas del viento. El sonido del vaivén de las olas era muy quedo, casi que podía escuchar sus propios pensamiento. Eso era lo que necesitaba paz para pensar con claridad. Lo siguiente que hizo fue desempacar las 2 maletas que llevaba consigo. Acomodo todo en su respectivo lugar.

Se fijo en la hora y faltaba poco para la comida. Se dio una ducha refrescante, para quitarse el cansancio del vuelo. Se puso una blusa de tirantes y short. Se maquillo muy poco, se puso un sombrero y sus sandalias, para salir a comer algo en la ciudad.

Su padre se había encargado de rentarle el auto y de conseguirle los mejores lugares en el centro de la ciudad. Desde que era pequeña, a su madre siempre le gusto visitar los pequeños pueblos y era una costumbre con la que aun vivía. Pregunto a uno de los residentes en la ciudad y fue al lugar que le había recomendado su papá.

* * *

Salió del restaurante poco antes del atardecer. Se dio prisa y llego al hotel a cambiarse. Se puso el bikini rojo que Rosalie había modelado el verano pasado y que a ella le encanto. Dejo el sombrero en la habitación y se puso unos lentes de sol. Fue hasta la playa, se instalo en un camastro en donde dejo su toalla, sus lentes y sus sandalias.

Camino hasta la orilla del mar, primero dejo que sus pies tocaran el agua. Estaba tibia y poco a poco se fue introduciendo al mar. El mar estaba tranquilo y las olas no eran muy altas, apenas y lograban mecerle de un lado a otro. Estaba relajada, contemplando como el sol se ponía frente de ella. El cielo se pintaba de colores amarillos, anaranjados y rojillos.

Se volvió rápidamente. Escucho como le llamaban y se giro por instinto. Había muy poca gente paseando por la orilla y ninguna se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharle gritar. No le dio importancia y continuo viendo como el sol se escondía tras el horizonte. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. Alguien le miraba fijamente y ella lo sabía.

* * *

Lo que le despertó no era la pesadilla que tenia, sino los golpes que llamaban a su puerta. Miro el reloj que había sobre el buro y marcaba las 9 con 27 minutos de la mañana. Se puso una bata y se acomodo el pelo lo más rápido que pudo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un joven que vestía con el uniforme del hotel.

—Buenos días, Señorita Cullen—Dijo con una sonrisa el botones—Me informan en recepción que el Señor Carlisle Cullen acaba de llamarnos y nos informo que la cambiáramos de lugar a nuestras mejores habitacion—Dijo el joven amablemente.

—¿Tiene que se en este momento? —Pregunto aun media dormida.

—En el momento en que usted desee—

* * *

El resto de la mañana se la paso, re empacando sus cosas para moverse a una de las cabañas súper lujo con las que contaba el hotel. Un par de trabajadores del hotel le ayudaron a cambiarse. Una vez instalada en su nueva habitación se puso un traje de baño y salió a la playa para tomar el sol.

Se puso bloqueador en el cuerpo, y tomo sus lentes de sol. Se instalo bajo una de las palapas para tomar el sol. Acomodo el camastro a la forma a la que estuviese cómoda, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo.

Tenia que pensar, para eso vino a un lugar tranquilo para poder aclararse la mente, sobre las miles de dudas que tenia. No quería buscar a Jasper hasta que tuviera sus argumentos y pudiera reclamarle por algo. ¿De que tenia que reclamarle? ¿Por no firmar el divorcio? No sabía que sentía respecto a eso. No se alegro pero tampoco se enfureció. ¿Es que le amaba tanto para no dejarla ir?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Su corazón estaba hecho un lio. Necesitaba separara las cosas del corazón con los hecho reales. Era verdad, ella le seguía amando, pero _él _tenia la culpa de la gran cicatriz que tenia su corazón. Su mente se canso de pensar y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, pensando que tal vez, en un futuro, podía compartir esa playa con Jasper.

* * *

Esa noche decidió pasarla dentro del gran restaurante del hotel. Se puso un vestido corto y de adorno en el cabello, se puso una Casablanca color rosa, que combinaba con el vestido. No tenía mucho apetito así que pidió un platillo sencillo. De beber pidió una copa de vino blanco. Una vez pedida su orden siguió leyendo el menú. Bajo la carta para poder apreciar el lugar y ese par de ojos le miraron.

—No…puede…ser—Dijo en apenas un murmullo.

Jasper estaba en la mesa de enfrente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos un poco más de un minuto. Sus caras eran como libros de poesía abiertos. Ella no creía en el destino. Él creía en un Dios todopoderoso. ¿Entonces que era aquello, casualidad o Dios?

* * *

Decidieron compartir la mesa. Jasper fue quien termino en la mesa de Alice. Uno frente al otro, con mucho que decir, poco que contar. Les trajeron su cena a cada quien. Cenaron acompañados del piano y la luz de vela. El restaurante estaba medio lleno y había un poco de ruido. Pero su mesa era la más callada. Lo único que se escuchaba era como cada quien manipulaba sus propios cubiertos. De vez en cuando cruzaban miradas y no tenían el valor suficiente para sostener la mirada fija en el otro. Estaban por terminar sus platillos, cuando decidió dar el primer paso.

—¿Porqué nunca los firmaste? —Pregunto con voz firme.

Jasper levanto la mirada, era mas fácil mentirle con los ojos que con las palabras. Jamás le creería si le dijera la razón.

—No estaba convencido—Dijo limitándose a dar detalles.

—¿De qué? ¿De amarla o de dejarme? —Preguntó dolida.

Para ambos fue un golpe duro. Él lo sintió como una puñalada y ella como una bofetada. No podía decirle simplemente no era la correcto, no de esa forma ni en ese momento, necesitaba tiempo para verificar sus errores y tratar de corregirlos aunque fuese demasiado tarde, lo suficiente tarde como para haberla perdido para siempre.

* * *

Habían podido sobrevivir a las dos semanas. Estaban casi por terminar, era miércoles y el viernes por la mañana saldría al aeropuerto para regresar a casa. Estaba peor de cuando había llegado. La primera semana, después de aquella cena, lo evito por completo y le ignoro en todo momento. Necesitaba pensar las cosas, pero era como si Dios le diera todas las respuestas en una sola persona.

Los días pasados de la semana empezaron a convivir un poco más. Hablaban muy poco o inclusive a veces el silencio les consumía a los dos, cada uno con sus propias dudas. Quedaron de verse en el restaurante que quedaba justo frente al malecón. Al llegar al lugar visualizo a Jasper en una mesa esperándole.

Al verle el se levanto de su asiento y como todo caballero que era, le ofreció su silla y le ayudo a tomar asiento. El camarero les trajo las cartas y pidieron lo que les apetecía. Esa noche era la decisiva. Cada uno había tomado una decisión. Todo o nada. Empezaron con un tema diferente, platicando sobre las 2 semanas se estuvieron en aquel precioso lugar. Al poco tiempo el mismo camarero les llevo su orden y les deseo buen provecho. Brindaron mirándose a los ojos, pues después de la cena, todo podía cambiar.

No querían darle mas vuela al asunto, todo se resolvía con un si o un no. Platicaron de todo. Alice le comento sobre su nuevo sol que iluminaba su vida. Jasper le conto sobre lo que había sufrido en los pasados meses, después del aniversario de bodas. Pronto llegaron al postre, al platillo final. Cada uno con la mirada en un punto fijo, que no fuese el frente.

—Yo pienso que no fueron tan inútiles todos los días que pasamos—Empezó Jasper sin saber muy bien que decir.

Alice se mordía el labio inferior, evitando gritar o soltarse a llorar. Vio como asentía con la cabeza, indicándole que continuara.

—Te marchaste y no lo discutimos, lo sabes y lo se—

—Hay veces que me voy sintiendo solo, sin encontrar aquello que me haga feliz, sin poder descifrar que es lo que me falta. —Hizo una pausa larga, tomando aire de nuevo—Esta vez agachamos la mirada, me pides que tome una decisión. Amigos, pareja, o simplemente nada. Amigos para que…a un amigo lo perdono y recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado—

Nadie dijo nada por un lapso de 40 segundos. Cada uno configurando las palabras que se acumulaban en su mente. Necesitaba aclararse la garganta. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y acto seguido hablo.

—Hay una cosa que no te he dicho aun—Empezó Alice—Que mis problemas, mis noches, mis días, sabes que se llaman tu—

—Si no quieres ni decir en que he fallado—Le interrumpió Jasper.

No pudo más. Las primeras lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Su corazón latía rápidamente, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Los labios le temblaban, el corazón se le destrozaba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Busca una excusa y luego márchate—Dijo Jasper con la voz quebrada.

Se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Era su decisión contra la suya.

—Lo siento…—Dijo Alice en un sollozo ahogado.

—No Alice—Dijo Jasper negando—No lo voy a permitir—

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos. No, otra vez no. La quería reconquistar, volver a ser los de antes. Formar una familia, ser una pareja, amarse de nueva cuenta.

—No voy a permitir que te vallas con esta historia entre tus dedos—

* * *

Miraba al exterior de la cabaña. La luna iluminaba el inmenso océano negro que se movía lentamente. No sabía como había terminado en esa situación. Escucho unos pasos a su espalda y no se volvió. Unos brazos le tomaron por la cintura y le pegaron a su cuerpo. Su aliento cálido chocaba contra su oído.

—Al menos quédate esta noche, prometo no tocarte—Le susurro al oído.

Se giro y en la oscuridad de la habitación, encontró sus boca. Juntaron sus labios hambrientos uno del otro. Encajaban a la perfección, el uno para el otro. Sentía sus manos recorrerle la espalda de abajo arriba. Coloco sus brazos alrededor se su cuello y le pego mas a ella. De un momento a otro su boca le recorría el cuello, dejando besos húmedos. Hecho la cabeza para atrás y lanzo un gemido ahogado. Solo _él _podía llegar al conjunto de terminaciones nerviosas donde nada tenia sentida. Si le mostro pedazos de piel que la luz del sol aún no toca. Y descubrió tantos lunares que ni ella conocía. Conocía sus puntos más sensibles y sutiles.

A partir de ese momento, con su corazón entre sus manos, juntos empezaban otra vez. Para comenzar desde cero, y poder crear su nueva historia, entre tus dedos.


	21. Epilogo

**_ Epilogo _**

* * *

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue esa melena negra sobre la almohada. Una espalda desnuda y esa cabellera era todo lo que veía. Sonrió y se acerco hasta el cabello negro, depositando un beso en la nuca de Alice.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho, lo tierna que eres? —Le susurró al oído.

Una risita fue todo lo que obtuvo. Que mejor forma de despertar, que con la mujer que amas acostada a tu lado. No fue fácil, pero ahora tenía su recompensa, el amor infinito de Alice para toda la eternidad. Atrajo el cuerpo de Alice al suyo, sujetándole por la cintura.

—Solo quiero vivir contigo—Dijo con la nariz en su cabello negro.

No podía pedirle más a la vida. Le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Al principio Edward lo había tomado a mal, juzgando a Jasper de mil y un cosas. Pero Alice era feliz al lado de Jasper y nada mas importaba. Ciertamente cometieron errores, pero podían borrarlos y no volverlos a cometer. Era la nueva Alice, con un corazón lleno de amor, una sonrisa llena de felicidad y unos ojos llenos de brillo.

* * *

Vivian en Milán, en una casa grande a las afueras de la ciudad. La casa era de estilo rustico, con grandes recamaras y un jardín de envidia. Era lo que siempre quiso en toda su vida, tuvo que luchar para obtenerlo, pero valía la pena cada esfuerzo. Su hermano Edward vivía en Inglaterra y Rose vivía a 2 kilómetros de su casa.

Alice era de las mejores diseñadoras de _D&G _y se sentirá orgullosa de serlo. Jasper se convirtió en el Director de manufactura en la planta de Italia. La vida les sonreía de nuevo, cada mañana les recibía con un beso.

Se dieron cuenta de sus errores y no los iban a hacer una segunda vez. Su matrimonio se ahogo la primera vez por la presión. Se exigían demasiado a ellos mimos y a la pareja le exigían mas de lo que el amor podía hacer. Se presionaron mucho tiempo. Querían formar una familia, pero Alice no lograba y esa presión se convirtió en una irritación para ambos. Querían encontrarse a si mismos en su pareja, cosa que jamás sucedería.

* * *

Regresaba del trabajo, cuando encontró una gardenia, junto con una nota en el comedor.

_Te espero a las 8, en donde siempre. Te amo._

Era una cita. Le encantaba que hiciera eso. Siempre le dejaba una nota o una pista y preparaba una gran cena solo para pasar el tiempo junto a ella. Miro el reloj y se dio una ducha. Se puso el vestido que llevaba su nombre _"Alice"_,

Salió de casa faltando quince para la hora anunciada. Llego su restaurante favorito y espero a que llegase su compañero. El tiempo le pasaba lento, pues no veía la hora de tenerle entre sus brazos y poderle decir…te amo.

—Me haz hecho esperar mucho—

—Mis disculpas, señorita—Dijo Jasper a sus espaldas

Escucho unos pasos a su espalda y supo que era Jasper, solamente con oírle caminar. Se acerco por su espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, como acostumbraban hacerlo, para verse a la cara y contemplar sus sonrisas.

* * *

Llegaron a casa y Alice se fue corriendo al cuarto. Parecía una bailarina de ballet, siempre con sus movimientos tan delicados y danzarines. Jasper río y dejo sus cosas en el estudio. Hasta abajo llegaban las pequeñas risitas de Alice, algo tenia en mente.

Al llegar al cuarto le encontró acostaba en la cama, mirando hacia el techo fijamente. No se había captado de su presencia y se acerco sigilosamente hasta donde ella. Se paro enfrente de ella y con sus manos empezó a recorrer sus muslos. Se inclino lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y poco a poco fueron perdiendo el sentido, perdiéndose en los labios del otro.

* * *

Despertó a la mitad de la noche, había soñado con una Alice embarazada. Le veía con una gran pancita dura y firme, como lo que lucia Bella aquella lejana vez que se la encontró. Lucia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre. Soñaba acariciarle el vientre durante la noche y sentir como su hijo se movía, el hijo que ambos crearon.

Giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y entre la penumbra vio el rostro dormido de Alice. Eran tan perfecta, como un ángel hecho a mano por Dios. Le dio un beso en la frente y la acerco a su pecho caliente. Coloco su barbilla en la coronilla de Alice y cerro los ojos, podría acabarse el mundo y ellos morirían juntos, el uno con el otro.

—Te amo—Dijo Alice en un suspiro.

Tendrían una familia de eso no cavia duda. Querían disfrutar todavía lo mucho que tenían por vivir, uno al lado del otro. Experiencias y convivencias que después platicarían a sus hijos entre risas y bromas. Jasper tenia sospecha de que Rose tenia cita con la cigüeña. Se le veía más contenta e incluso había engordado un poco.

* * *

Y pensar que todo empezó en una mañana de invierno. Nevaba afuera y Alice traía un conjunto de libros. No se fijo y choco con Jasper haciendo que los libros salieran volando. Le ayudo a recogerlos y entonces se fijo en ella. En esas mejillas sonrosadas y esa sonrisa tímida. Entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con ella entre sus brazos, sintió esperanza.

* * *

_**Que puedo decir... estoy muy orgullosa de mi de haber podido compartir un pedazo de mi imaginación con ustedes y sobre todo que haya sido de tu total agrado. Nuestra historia llego a su fin y henos aquí. Bueno son las 5:02 de la madrugada en México...si...sigo despierta... increíble no? ( no se preocupen tengo muuuchas horas para dormir) Pero lo prometido es deuda y no podía dejarles sin los capítulos finales. Hoy me voy de viaje esperando de verdad que cuando regrese tenga muchissiisisisisissimos Revies. dejen todos los que quieran y platiquenme sobre lo que quieran, de verdad no hay cosa que me haría mas feliz que ver sus comentarios. **_

_**Sobre la frase final de capitulo anterior, es la historia entre sus dedos mis queridos lectores, espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado de ese FanFic tanto como yo a la hora de hacerlo. Tengo 2 planes mas en mente, no les digo nada mas. Bueno me tomo mi viaje de 14 días y espero regresando ya tener por lo menos un nuevo proyecto. Me faltan las palabras para agradecerles lo mucho que hicieron por mi a lo largo de estos 21 capítulos. Sus comentarios mas que nada fueron lo que me hicieron crecer como escritora, se les quiere a todos. Gracias a ustedes mis fieles lectores y esta es para ustedes. Nos vemos mas adelantes, disfruten, lean, comenten y gracias Atte: Mel**_


End file.
